The Truth of Phenex (Ganti Judul)
by A Viscount
Summary: Ini kehidupan yang begitu rumit sampai menemui titik yang mana, tak ada satu pun rumus untuk memecahkannya menjadi n. Kehidupan, kematian, hanya kata yang tidak terlalu di ambil pusing olehnya, semua begitu hambar dan pasti, tidak menyenangkan. (New Summary) (#EventUpdateSerentak—FNI)
1. Chapter 1 (07-16 04:51:55)

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_ and Highschool DxD © _Ichie Ishibumi_

 **Warning** : Kesalahan dimana mana.

 **Pairing** : Hanya Alur yang menentukannya

 **Rated** : M

 **Summary** : Rinkernasi. Siapa yang percaya jika seorang yang dulunya adalah manusia dengan derajat yang rendah bisa menjadi seseorang seperti sekarang ini? Bangsawan. Apapun yang terjadi, Naruto harus memulai cerita baru di sini dan melupakan kisah lamanya di dunia yang berbeda.

.

.

.

 _ **Tidak suka jangan Baca, bisa Review saja Hehehe xd**_

.

.

.

 **Opening Theme Song : Re I Am by Midnight Sun**

 **Author P.O.V**

Dataran yang dulunya indah berisikan rumput rumput hijau cantik menawan dan pohon pohon sebagai assesorisnya harus lenyap seketika dalam hitungan menit. Bayangkan saja, lubang berdiameter sangat bervariasi sebagai pandangan di area yang kiranya seluas lapangan sepak bola itu dan pohon pohon terbakar oleh api api bukan termasuk dari kekuatan alam.

Asap hitam dari pembakar pohon meliuk liuk ke udara entah apa yang mereka tuju itu. Tapi meskipun keadaan bisa di katakan sebagai polusi udara, masih ada dua sosok di sana dengan posisi berbeda dan sangat jauh berbeda.

Satu, seorang anak berusia sekitar 8 tahun memiliki mata hitam ornix mengkilap serta memiliki rambut pirang bersinar emas sedikit jabrik namun tak dapat di pungkiri dia akan menjadi pria tampan saat besar nanti dengan penampilan seperti itu.

Anak tersebut menggunakan pakaian training berwarna hitam dari baju sampai celana. Lalu sepatu putih sudah mulai kotor oleh debu entah apa penyebabnya. Meskipun begitu, dia tampak sedang terengah engah terbukti dari posisi yang dia lakukan yaitu membungkuk kedua tangan mungil nya menyangga beban tubuh dengan memegang lututnya.

Rambut emas berponi menutupi hampir semua wajah imutnya yang di lapisi oleh keringat menetes di setiap detiknya dari ujung rambut ke tanah. Dia kelelahan, itu pasti. Nafas yang tidak beraturan membuatnya harus berusaha agar nafasnya dapat keluar seperti apa yang dia inginkan.

Baju training hitam sudah robek di beberapa bagian bahkan termasuk celana yang dia kenakan saat sekarang. Di sela sela menghirup nafas, dia menengguk ludahnya dengan keras untuk setidaknya menghilangkan haus dia derita untuk beberapa saat sampai dia bisa meminum air yang layak sepuasnya.

Sedangkan satu orang lagi. Dia memiliki wajah cukup dewasa di usianya yang 23 tahun dan memiliki surai rambut tidak berbeda jauh dari anak berada di sekitar 10 meter ada di depan-nya. Surai kuning nya bahkan memiliki bentuk 70% sama termasuk wajah tampan seperti membayangkan anak kecil tadi 15 tahun ke depan namun ada satu perbedaan yang mencolok di antara mereka. Yaitu tentang mata, pria dewasa itu memiliki mata blue saphire indah penenang berbeda dengan anak berusia 8 tahun sebelumnya hitam legam seperti kebanyakan orang orang Asia pada umumnya.

Dia tersenyum lembut dalam tatapan-nya pada di anak kecil sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Dan tentang keadaan, dia terbilang dalam kondisi baik baik saja, malah sangat baik lebih tepatnya. Dia menggunakan style pakaian yang sopan berupa Toxedo hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih tak terkancing bagian atas lalu bawahan celana panjang senada dengan Toxedonya dalam hal warna.

Tidak ada satupun tanda jika dia kelelahan. Nafasnya masih beraturan, tak ada satupun bekas goresan di baju nya ataupun debu kotor yang akan membuatnya harus mandi untuk bersih bersih. All fine. Sangat terbalik dari anak di depan masih senantiasa memandang tanah.

"Baiklah, Naru-chan cukup untuk hari ini." Dengan nada lembut tentunya. Anak yang di panggil Naru-chan atau Naruto itu tampak cukup tidak senang dengan perkataan orang pertama, dia memajukan sedikit bibirnya seperti kebanyakan anak kecil pada umumnya saat merasa kesal akan sesuatu.

"Tapi, kita hanya berlatih kurang dari 30 menit, Onii-sama. Bagaimana Onii-sama bisa langsung memberikan keputusan itu?" Pria dewasa yang di panggil kakak secara hormat itu hanya menanggapi keluhan adiknya dengan tawa kecil. Menghela nafas panjang, dia benar benar tidak habis pikir. Kenapa tiga bulan ini adiknya sangat keras kepala dan giat berlatih untuk mengontrol kekuatan Demonic Power dan belajar kekuatan alami Clan Phenex, yaitu Elemen api.

"Itu cukup untukmu, Naru-chan. Kau tahu kan, jika di luar sana ada sangat banyak anak anak seusiamu lebih memilih untuk bermain dari pada berlatih? Kau memiliki banyak waktu untuk menjadi hebat." Berbicara tentang bangsawan. Naruto terlahir di keluarga bangsawan dari 72 Pillar Mekkai yang sekarang hanya tersisan 34 Pillar saja. Tak perlu ada penjelasan yang lama untuk membicarakan tentang bangsawan, Pillar, Mekkai atau semacamnya. Tapi yang jelas, Naruto adalah anak kedua dari Hairess Phenex.

"Hai Hai." Naruto menghembuskan nafas bosan sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain setelah berhasil mengurangi rasa lelahnya. Anak pertama Hairess Phenex bernama Ruval itu tidak henti hentinya tertawa melihat tingkah laku sang adik cukup menghibur di sela sela urusan Clan. Hahh, ini sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Ruval selalu meluangkan waktunya sejenak untuk melatih Naruto di Training Ground keluarga Phenex setelah atau sebelum Naruto pulang dari Academy untuk belajar.

"Ada apa Naru-chan? Kau terlihat tidak senang?" Pertanyaan Ruval ajukan pada Naruto seraya dia berjalan mendekat. Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke atas untuk merentangkan otot otonya, kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke belakang menatap langit ungu Underword setelah bunyi _*bruk*_ terdengar dari benturan antara tanah dan tubuh Naruto.

Tiga bulan yah.

Mata ornix Naruto menatap lurus menerawang ke atas bernostalgia dengan ingatan ingatan-nya. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, dia menghiraukan jika Ruval sudah duduk di samping Naruto dengan satu kaki di tekuk ke atas menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Kau sudah terlalu kuat untuk anak usia 8 tahun, kau tahu. Belajarlah di Academy untuk mendapatkan pengalaman dan tentunya teman sebagaimana mestinya." Naruto masih terdiam mendengar nasihat kecil Ruval. Anak pertama kepala Phenex itu tahu kenapa bisa Naruto manyun, karena latihan menggunakan metode lambat untuk berkembang dan pastinya membosankan bagi Naruto. Meskipun Naruto tahu jika yang di lakukan Ruval akan sangat berguna di masa yang akan datang.

Pandangan Naruto kembali membingungkan. Dia melipat kedua tangannya sebagai bantal lalu membuka mulut untuk berbicara. "Teman kah?" Dan seketika Ruval menaikan alisnya bingung mendengar gumanan kecil Naruto. Dia benar benar sangat tidak mengerti tentang kepribadian Naruto yang sekarang. Ini berawal sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, sifat Naruto berubah dalam beberapa hal.

"Yaa teman. Kau bisa berbagi cerita dengan mereka karena, teman adalah darah bagi kita, mereka yang akan membuatmu merasa hidup dan membawamu dalam suka maupun duka. Memang, temanmu di Academy ada berapa berapa, Naru-chan?" Naruto masih belum menjawabnya. Dia belum pernah memiliki teman di Academy. Jadi, apakah yang harus Naruto jawab?

"Tunggulah setelah aku terpuruk, Onii-sama. Dan kau akan tahu berapa temanku pada saat itu." Jawaban ambigu Naruto langsung membuat Ruval tercengang. Anak ini? Bahkan Ruval sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir Naruto akan mengatakan yang menurut Ruval tidak pantas, ahh bukan maksudnya sangat sulit di pikirkan oleh anak berusia 8 tahun seperti Naruto.

Mungkin jika Ruval berkata apa yang terjadi, kenapa sifat Naru-chan nya yang dulunya pemalasnya minta ampun, bersifat kekanak kanakan, lalu sedikit menderita hikikomori yaitu selalu mengurung diri di kamar dan sangat anti sosial bahkan meskipun dia kekanak kanakan, dia tetap pendiam jarang bicara bahkan jika bersama dengan keluarga akan sangat tidak masuk akal.

 _Ya, Hn, Tidak, Berisik, apa?, kenapa?, lalu?, merepotkan, Dan?,_ adalah kata kata favorite yang Naruto keluarkan pada keluarganya. Dia akan berbicara jika menurutnya penting seperti meminta sesuatu atau merasa terganggu saat dia melakukan aktifitas di kamarnya.

Naruto sangat jarang pergi ke Academy karena kelainan nya itu. Jujur saja, melihat adiknya berubah menjadi yang sekarang membuat Ruval beserta keluarga sangat bahagia tapi sifat Naruto sudah dewasa di usia belia membuat Ruval khawatir.

Ruval mengulas senyum tipis. "Maa, sekarang sudah saatnya kau ke Academy. Pergilah mandi lalu aku akan mengantarmu hari ini." Meskipun Naruto telah berubah, tapi tidak sifat kekanak kanakan Naruto sama sekali tidak menghilang. Dia akan senang jika Ruval mengantar Naruto ke Academy seperti teman teman yang lain.

"Benarkah? Kau kan selalu sibuk dengan urusan dokumen apalah itu. Mana mungkin kau bisa mengantar ku." Dalam keadaan memejamkan mata. Naruto membuka sedikit mata kanan-nya untuk menatap Ruval dan membalas ucapan Ruval menggunakan nada seakan tidak percaya.

"Ahahaha~ aku memang selalu sibuk. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Percayalah, aku tidak akan membohongimu lagi." Ruval menggaruk kepala bagian belakang bersama tawa renyah dia keluarkan cukup tersinggung dengan sindiran Naruto.

Perlu di ketahui, dia juga tidak ingin melakukan itu. Duduk di meja kerjanya seharian, melihat satu persatu dokumen menyebalkan membuat kepalanya sakit demi kejayaan Clan Phenex dengan melakukan kerja sama pada berbagai pihak di luar sana. Melatih Naruto ataupun mengajak Naruto jalan jalan adalah waktu yang sangat berharga bagi Ruval. Percayalah, selagi dia kuat, tapi Ruval sangat menyayangi adik adiknya, terutama Naruto.

Senyum cerah mengembang menambah imutnya Naruto kecil. "Baiklah, kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk mengantarku ke Academy. Jika kau berbohong padaku, aku akan membuat pekerjaanmu menjadi 10 kali lipat." Ruval membeku seketika. Dia sangat takut dengan ancaman adiknya, seperti di waktu sebelumnya. Ruval pernah berjanji untuk mengajak Naruto jalan jalan dan Ruval membatalkan itu. Apa yang terjadi berikutnya? Semua Dokumen yang Ruval kerjakan sudah penuh dengan coretan coretan wajah nakal membuat Ruval harus mengerjakannya dari ulang

"Kita sepakat. Sekarang mandi dan kita berangkat oke." Naruto mengangguk lalu berlari gembira meninggalkan Ruval mulai bangkit untuk mulai memperbaiki Training Ground seperti semula.

Line Break

Beberapa hari kemudian. Tak ada yang spesial bagi Naruto dalam beberapa hari ini kecuali menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya atau berlatih mengendalikan Demonic Power beserta menambah daya tahan tubuhnya. Entah sekarang malam atau siang di waktu Underword, tidak terbesitpun pemikiran tentang itu semua karena baginya, berlatih tidak perlu di tentukan oleh waktu. Bukan?

Berada sedikit jauh dari Phenex Mansion pasti akan membuat keluarganya akan sangat khawatir atau bahkan akan memerintahkan beberapa prajurit untuk mencari Naruto. Maka dari itu, Naruto menggunakan satu dari sekian kemampuan-nya agar Phenex Mansion tidak gempar dengan menghilangnya Naruto. Dia meninggalkan satu Bunshin di Mansion untuk menggantikannya dalam beberapa jam kedepan.

Ini adalah tempat favorite Naruto untuk berlatih yang berada di perbatasan antara Clan Phenex, Gremory dan Bael. Jauh bukan? Tapi hal itu tidak menjadi masalah untuk Naruto, karena dia sudah cukup berpengalaman akan hal tersebut.

Ini bukan Training Ground atau tempat tempat latihan pada umumnya, tapi tempat ini adalah padang rumput di tengahnya hutang yang lebat. Suasana mencengkam karena minimnya cahaya masuk terhalang oleh lebatnya pohon di hutan itu. Jika Naruto anak biasa, mungkin akan menangis sejadi jadinya di sini. Tapi sayangnya Naruto bukan anak normal.

Pakaian yang Naruto kenakan saat ini adalah baju Training berwarna putih polos lengan panjang beserta celana latihan panjang masih satu warna dengan kaos nya. Itu pakaian yang sangat cocok untuk berlatih dari pada menggunakan pakaian formal akan menghambat tubuh dalam bergerak.

Dia memiliki waktu dua jam untuk berlatih di sini sebelum pergi menghadiri acara di sebut Keduri atau pesta yang berada di Gremory Mansion bersama keluarganya. Sejujurnya, dia lebih memilih di rumah dari pada ikut dengan acara bukan type nya namun apalah daya. Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama memaksa Naruto yang mengatakan ada sesuatu yang akan mereka tunjukan di sana.

Menghela nafas panjang. Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada membentuk simbol (+) sebelum bergumam lirih. **Tajuu Kage Bunshin.** Bunyi _'p_ _oft_ _'_ seketika memenuhi area latihan Naruto dalam kurung waktu beberapa detik.

Setelah asap putih mulai menghilang. Kiranya 50 tiruan 100% mirip seperti Naruto berkumpul dalam satu lingkaran dengan Naruto yang asli berada di tengah antara 50 bunshin-nya. Ini rahasia terbesar yang di miliki Naruto bahkan keluarga pun tidak mengetahuinya.

Naruto tersenyum 3 jari setelah menurunkan tangannya. "Baiklah Minna! Kita akan membagi menjadi dua kelompok dengan latihan yang tentunya berbeda dari masing masing kelompok. Satu kelompok berisikan 25 orang untuk berlatih mengendalikan cakra kita yang sudah sangat tidak setabil sejak tiga bulan lalu dan kelompok yang tersisa berusahalah kembali mendapatkan Yin dan Yang sudah kita pelajari dulu." Selayaknya komando perang, Naruto memerintahkan seluruh bunshinya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang dulu hilang dengan berlatih dari nol.

"Roger, boss." Semua bunshin Naruto berteriak serentak sangat bersemangat untuk mengembalikan kekuatan Naruto seperti semula. Naruto sendiri, dia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat para bunshinnya mulai bekerja keras dari memanjat pohon dengan mengalirkan cakra mereka.

Kage Bunshin memang jurus yang sangat praktis. Meskipun selama satu minggu Naruto harus berlatih control cakra sendiri tanpa bantuan bunshin nya, sebab untuk menggunakan Kage bunshin. Cakra perlu stabil saat membagikan cakra cakranya pada satu bunshin ke bunshin lain.

Naruto sudah berlatih ini sejak 2 bulan yang lalu setelah pulang dari Academy. Memang, dia telah sedikit demi sedikit mengerti tentang Demonic Power berkat latihan bersama Ruval. Tapi tetap saja dia memerlukan kekuatan lamanya, kekuatan berupa energi spiritual bernama cakra.

Selama tiga bulan ini. Naruto berlatih dalam bimbingan Ruval berupa latihan fisik saja lalu timing walau Naruto sudah ahli dalam bidang timing untuk memilih waktu kapan menyerang dan menghindar, lalu mengendalikan Demonic Power dengan cara bertahap.

Di latihan kali ini bukan tanpa alasan Naruto lebih mengutamakan control cakra dan Yin Yang. Tentang cakra control, Naruto sudah mulai bisa berlari menaiki pohon dan berjalan di air tenang. Yaa setidaknya untuk saat ini Naruto dapat melakukan ini dahulu mengingat tubuhnya masih belum menerima kekuatan yang besar.

Lalu tentang energi Yin dan Yang. Senju Tobirama adalah satu satunya Shinobi pengendali energi Ying terbaik saat ini, dia mampu menciptakan air dari ketiadaan berkat energi Ying yang dia miliki beserta control cakra perfect.

Lalu tentang Yang. Energi penuh dengan kehidupan seperti milik Senju Hashirama. Shodaime Hokage itu menggabungkan Yang dan cakra Doton Suiton untuk menciptakan elemen langka Mokuton. Jadi, jika kedua energi itu (Ying dan Yang) bersatu. Mungkin kekuatan mengerikan akan Naruto dapatkan meskipun Naruto mempunyai Ying dan Yang saat menggunakan Senjutsu Rikudou Mode tapi tetap saja, Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan Mode itu seenaknya di sini. Maka dari itulah, Naruto mulai mempelajari Ying dan Yang seperti Senju Tobirama beserta Senju Hashirama.

Naruto sendiri, dia berjalan ke arah batu cukup besar berada 50 meter dari latihan para bunshinya untuk melakukan mediasi. Mediasi atau posisi petapa, Naruto lakukan 2 jam perhari untuk melatih fokus, insting dan ketenangannya seraya menunggu hasil latihan bunshin-nya yang akan siap masuk ke pikiran Naruto.

Memang, melakukan latihan dengan metode seperti ini akan membuat cakra Naruto cepat habis. Tapi meskipun begitu, dia akan mendapatkan hasil yang akan memuaskan hatinya dari pada berlatih secara personal. Sungguh beruntung bagi Naruto memiliki cakra banyak walaupun sulit di kendalikan.

Duduk menyilangkan kaki, Naruto mengambil nafas cukup banyak ke paru paru nya sebelum dia lepaskan secara berlahan. Dia melakukan ini agar semua yang ada di pikiran Naruto menghilang dan di gantikan fokus pada mediasi.

Skip Time.

Rasa pusing masih sangat Naruto rasa pada saat ini. Bayangkan saja, ingatan dari 100 orang dalam dua jam seketika masuk ke pikiran anak di bawah 10 tahun yang notabenya masih cukup sulit untuk mencerna apa yang masuk ke dalam otak.

Meskipun begitu, Naruto tidak boleh bersikap lemah karena pusingya itu. Dia bersikap seakan semua baik baik saja pada keluarganya mengingat mereka tampak sangat antusias untuk menghadiri acara besar besaran di Gremory Mansion. Perasaan Naruto menjadi aneh.

Jika dia mengeluh akan kepalanya. Sudah pasti, ibu atau Adiknya, Ravel Phenex akan tinggal atau bahkan semua keluarga akan membatalkan untuk pergi ke Mansion Gremory untuk menemani Naruto. Dia tidak suka di anggap lemah, karena hal hal kecil.

Dan disinilah mereka semua berada. Di sebuah meja makan berukuran super besar berbentuk oval berisikan tamu tamu undangan dari keluarga utama 34 Pilar Mekkai beserta anak mereka.

Bercanda tawa menikmati makanan berkelas bangsawan yang di sajikan oleh alat makan royale tak semua orang dapat merasakannya. Benar benar mewah, tapi di undangan. Di tuliskan jika ini hanya sebuah acara makan kecil kecilan untuk memperkuat hubungan antara satu pillar ke pillar lain-nya. Tapi Naruto tidak percaya. Ini di bilang kecil? Lalu bagaimana jika besar besaran?. Hahhh Naruto harus terbiasa dengan kehidupannya sekarang.

Acara makan bersama di nikmati dengan suka cita kecuali Naruto karena dia tidak suka menghadiri pesta seperti ini. Setelah melakukan makan, semua orang (iblis) di sana tampak mulai membubarkan diri ke masing masing tempat di Gremory Mansion untuk menikmati pesta mereka.

Berkumpul bersama anak anak lain. Naruto hanya bisa memandang satu persatu anak di sana tanpa adanya niat untuk mendekati mereka, sampai di mana. Maou Lucifer menghampiri Naruto bersama dengan seorang anak yang kira kira berusia satu atau dua tahun di atas Naruto

Dia memiliki wajah cukup dewasa di banding usianya dan mempunyai rambut hitam lebat sebagai pendukung penampilan. Anak tersebut sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi selain mimik wajah datar nan kosong.

Naruto masih senantiasa memandang keluar jendela juga dengan jelas merasakan tapak kaki mendekatinya namun, ia juga akan tahu setelah si pemilik kaki menyapa. Naruto masih terlalu malas untuk bersosialisasi pada seseorang yang tidak dia kenal karena ini memang kepribadian Naruto sejak dahulu.

"Apa kau menikmati pestamu, Naruto-kun?" Si pemilik suara Maou Lucifer berkata untuk mencairkan suasana. Dia sudah faham dengan sifat alami putra kedua Phenex itu sangat sulit bergaul, maka dari itu. Raja Lucifer itu berniat akan merubah semuanya mengingat dalam beberapa tahun kedepan, Naruto akan menjadi bagian dari Clan Gremory.

Naruto mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Maou Lucifer dengan sedikit senyuman terparti di wajahnya. Senyuman untuk membalas perilaku baik orang (iblis) sekarang bisa di panggil dengan nama Sirzechs. "Pesta yang sangat hebat, Sirzechs-sama. Sungguh sesuatu kehormatan bisa di sapa langsung oleh Super Devil seperti anda." Naruto memang baru kali ini bertemu Sirzechs, tapi setidaknya dia mampu memberikan kesan baik di depan pemimpinya sekarang.

"Baguslah jika begitu. Oh ya, perkenalkan. Ini Sairaorg Bael. Dia berusia tidak jauh berbeda denganmu tapi. Kurasa kalian akan menjadi teman baik." Sirzechs cukup senang melihat Naruto sekarang. Karena menurut rumor, Naruto tidak pernah berbicara pada orang orang yang tidak Naruto kenal. Apakah berita itu hoax?

Naruto memandang sejenak anak bernama Sairaorg Bael itu. Dia mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke saudara sekaligus rivalnya. Dengan mengulurkan tangannya, Naruto bermaksud untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Naruto Phenex. Salam kenal Sairaorg-san. Dengan begini, kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman." Sairaorg terdiam memandang uluran tangan Naruto. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa, dia belum pernah mendapatkan uluran tangan dari siapapun kecuali keluarga Gremory sangat baik kepadanya seperti ini. Jadi apa yang harus Sairaorg perbuat sekarang.

Dengan gerakan tampak sedikit ragu ragu. Sairaorg menggerakan tangan kanan-nya untuk menjawab jabatan tangan Naruto. Di sisi lain, Sirzechs hanya tersenyum kecil menyaksikan adegan di depan yang melihat sepupunya baru saja akan mendapatkan teman pertamanya.

Perlu di ketahu. Sairaorg adalah sepupu bagi Sirzechs mengingat sang ibu, Venelana Bael Gremory memiliki seorang adik yang di kenal sebagai ibu dari Sairaorg. Dari kecil, Sairaorg belum pernah mendapatkan satu teman bermain pun kecuali sepupunya Sirzechs dan Rias sebagai teman sekaligus saudaranya selama ini.

Sedangkan dari yang Sirzechs ketahui tentang Naruto. Seorang anak pengidap kelainan Hikikomori tingkat rendah ternyata hoax semata pasti memiliki kesamaan seperti Sairaorg. Sirzechs berniat membuat mereka menjadi teman bahkan sahabat di masa yang akan datang dan jangan lupakan, kekuatan apa yang akan tercipta jika seorang Bael dan Phenex menjadi duo? Pasti cukup membuat lawan gentar. Itu mungkin bisa di pastikan.

"Sairaorg Bael." Singkat dan datar yang bisa Naruto dengar. Memang Naruto bukan seseorang yang mengerti tentang ekspresi seseorang, tapi Naruto sedikit mengerti dari ucapan Sairaorg menyebut namanya sendiri.

Mata itu, mata yang sama seperti yang di miliki oleh dirinya dan Sasuke dulu. Meskipun Naruto sangat yakin, mata Sairaorg setidaknya lebih baik dari pada dirinya sendiri. Sairaorg merasa di kucilkan dan kesepian entah apa yang terjadi, Naruto benar benar tidak mengerti tentang hal ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi untuk menemui tamu tamu yang lain. Jadi, bertemanlah dengan akrab dan jangan lupa untukmu Sairaorg. Rias akan bergabung dengan kalian bersama Sona saat acara yang sebenarnya di mulai." Sairaorg mengangguk kepalanya pelan. Dia selalu patuh kepada Sirzechs yang sudah Sairaorg anggap sebagai kakak kandung-nya sendiri. Sedangkan untuk Rias, meski seharusnya Sairaorg harus memanggil Rias dengan sebutan kakak, tapi bagi Sairaorg. Rias adalah adik yang sangat perlu di bimbing ke depan-nya.

Line Break.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk segera menjadi teman. Dari sifat Sairaorg yang cenderung pendiam, sudah membuktikan jika dugaan-nya selama ini benar tentang latar belakang anak Bael itu. Hm ngomong ngomong. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di teras Mansion Gremory menjauh dari kerumunan orang orang masih menikmati pesta.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tiba tiba langkah mereka menuntunya ke sini. Keduanya masih terdiam menikmati apa yang tersaji di depan mereka. Naruto benci suasana ini, mungkin membuka pembicaraan sekarang adalah solusi yang baik bagi Naruto.

"Ku dengar. Clan Bael adalah Clan pemilik kekuatan keren seperti yang di miliki oleh Lucifer-sama, Power Of Destruction? Apakah itu benar, Sairaorg-san?" Pertanyaan Naruto mungkin terlihat pertanyaan biasa tapi bagi Sairaorg, ini sebuah percakapan cukup sensitif membuat badan-nya sedikit menegang. Naruto tahu itu hanya dengan melihat reaksi dari Sairaorg menambah kebingungan Naruto kenapa bisa Sairaorg seperti ini.

"Be-Benar sekali. Itu sangat benar, Naruto-san." Dengan sedikit nada selayaknya seseorang sedang gugup. Sairaorg menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ini semakin membuat rasa penasaran Naruto memuncak, bukankah seharusnya bagus Clan yang menjadi nama belakang di puji?

Dan lagi lagi. Selayaknya pengintrogasi profesional, Naruto kembali mengungkit tentang permasalahan Clan akan tahu masalah yang di alami Sairaorg. Sedangkan Sairaorg sendiri, dia semakin tertunduk entah apa yang dia ingat. Naruto tidak memahami betul itu dan tak ada satu niatpun bagi Naruto untuk menebak apa itu.

"Ohh ya. Setahuku, ibu dari Lucifer-sama adalah salah satu dari keluarga utama Bael, bukan? Jadi. Adakah hubungan antara kau dengan keluarga dari Lucifer-sama mengingat Clan Bael dan Gremory berhubungan sangat baik." Reaksi Sairaorg selanjutnya adalah menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Sairaorg menggigit bibirnya seakan menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya dan itu mungkin sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Sirzechs-sama, adalah kakak sepupuku dan Gremory, tempat di mana aku bisa mengerti arti keluarga." Naruto memincingkan matanya sejenak mendengar penuturan penuh ambigu dari Sairaorg. 'Anak muda yang kuat, dia sedikit mengingatkanku tentang diriku yang dulu dan Sasuke' Naruto menerawang masa lalunya yang cukup kelam di mana, dirinya selalu sendiri kecuali Sandaime Hokage yang semasa hidupnya menemani Naruto tanpa memikirkan siapa Naruto.

"Kau terlihat sedikit berbeda dari pertama kali kita bertemu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sakit?" Titik terang mulai terlihat di depan mata. Naruto mulai mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Sairaorg meskipun Naruto belum mengerti sepenuhnya. "Kau tidak mengerti dan sama sekali tidak akan mengerti tentang apa yang ku rasakan."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah seharusnya kau merasa bangga menjadi bagian dari keluarga utama Bael?" Jika Sairaorg adalah sepupu bagi Sirzechs, maka sudah dapat di pastikan jika Sairaorg adalah anggota keluarga utama Hairess Bael mengingat ibu dari Sirzechs juga bagian keluarga tersebut.

Lalu kenapa bisa Naruto tahu banyak tentang keluarga Gremory? Ingat! Meski ini bukan sesuatu hal yang penting tapi pengetahuan adalah segalanya di samping kekuatan yang besar.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu karena kau tidak pernah merasa tersisihkan. Kau bahkan, bisa ku katakan sebagai anak yang beruntung di atas anak anak tidak memiliki keberuntungan sepertimu." Terlihat jelas, Sairaorg berada beberapa meter di depan Naruto hingga anak Phenex tersebut tidak melihat mata Sairaorg mulai memerah menahan amarah mulai dia ledakan tadi.

"Tersisihkan? Justru aku yang seharusnya bilang seperti itu bodoh. Memang aku tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tak tahu apa permasalahan mu tentang Bael atau Gremory. Tapi tak pernahkah kau merasa. Kau masih sangat beruntung ada yang menemanimu hingga saat ini dan tidak membiarkan mu sendiri sampai saat ini." Setidaknya Sairaorg masih beruntung ada yang menerima Sairaorg apa adanya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, dia melewati masa kecil dengan penuh tantang yang tidak sepatutnya anak seusia Naruto merasakan itu. Bahkan, Naruto melihat dari pancaran mata Sirzechs-Lucifer yang mengatakan dia sangat peduli dengan keadaan Sairaorg.

"Kau berbicara seperti ini seakan semuanya mudah di lakukan." Sairaorg semakin mengeratkan kepalan-nya mulai terpancing emosi atas ucapan Naruto demikian. Dia ingin melupakan masa lalu kelamnya namun, lagi lagi dia teringat masa lalu membuatnya emosi seperti ini dan semua Naruto punya masalah. "Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong di depan-ku. Kau hanyalah orang asing yang ingin ikut campur dalam segala urusan orang lain."

Naruto tersenyum kecut mendengar itu. "Kau tahukan. Keluarga adalah harta berharga bagi kita. Dan kau mengatakan semua hal yang ku katakan sulit di lakukan? Sekarang aku tahu, kau ternyata satu dari sekian contoh seseorang yang gagal dalam menjalani pertarungan hidup." Bagi Naruto. Nasib Sairaorg lebih beruntung dari takdirnya di masa lalu, Kemudian Sairaorg mengisyaratkan bahwa keluarga tidak merubah pandangan-nya? Jangan bercanda!

"Mulutmu boleh juga untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang mustahil, Naruto-san. Apakah perlu ku ceritakan masa lalu ku agar kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan? Itu hanya akan membuang buang waktuku di sini." Dengan itu, Sairaorg berbalik menghadap Naruto dan mulai melangkah untuk pergi ke aula pesta untuk meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di teras Mansion.

"Seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa untuk memahami seseorang yang mereka anggap teman, bisa dengan metode yang berbeda beda. Sejak aku bertemu denganmu tadi, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai teman karena... Kau memiliki beberapa kesamaan seperti diriku. Dan, aku ingin memahami apa yang kau rasakan dengan sebuah tinju yang berharap bisa menyadarkan mu hari ini." Sairaorg menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Naruto. Matanya melebar sempurna dan tubuhnya menegang saat Naruto mengatakan dirinya sudah Naruto anggap teman sejak tadi. Padahal, Sairaorg tidak sedikitpun tertarik Berteman dengan Naruto.

"Pergilah, jangan buang buang waktumu dengan menganggapku teman, Naruto-san." Ucapan dingin dari Sairorg sama sekali tidak di hiraukan oleh Naruto. Kata kata yang masuk dari telinga sebelah kanan dan keluar ke telinga sebelah kiri. "Buang buang waktu katamu? Bukankah seharusnya kau yang melakukan itu? Kau sudah membuang buang waktumu dengan perbuatanmu ini, Sairaorg-san." Memang penjelasan Naruto sedikit membuat hati Sairaorg goyang akan pendiriannya. Tapi yah, anak Bael itu sangat keras kepala di mata Naruto.

"Pernakah kau merasa di singkirkan oleh keluarga hanya karena sesuatu hal yang mereka harapkan dari ku berakhir mengecewakan? Kau tidak pernah merasakan itu mengingat siapa kau dan siapa keluargamu. Jadi, ku mohon kau jangan ikut campur dalam segala problem yang ku hadapi karena aku hanyalah orang asing bagimu." Itu benar. Yang di ceritakan Sairaorg sedikit membuat Naruto paham kenapa kepribadian Sairaorg menjadi yang sekarang ini. Putus asa.

Naruto lagi lagi tersenyum kecut. Pandangan matanya masih fokus ke depan walaupun Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik dari objek yang dia tatap itu. "Kau benar, aku hanyalah orang asing di matamu dan sama sekali tidak berhak untuk tahu atau menyelesaikan pemasalahanmu. Tapi, setidaknya aku bisa menemanimu sampai kau bisa menemukan titik terang dari semua penderitaan itu." Lagi lagi, semua kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat mata Sairaorg kembali melebar terkejut.

Sairaorg menundukan kepalanya beberapa saat tanpa menjawab ucapan Naruto sebelumnya. Lalu, satu persatu kepingan memories tentang dirinya yang tidak mewarisi kekuatan murni Power of Destruction lalu di anggap sebagai aib bagi keluarga Bael kecuali ibu dari Sirzechs menerima keadaan Sairaorg apa adanya.

Sairaorg dan sang ibu berlahan mulai tersingkirkan dari keluarga pillar utama Bael bahkan sampai membuang kedua makhluk malang itu ke pelosok wilayah Clan Bael. Tentu, Clan Gremory tidak bisa ikut campur dalam segala urusan Bael membuat Gremory hanya memberikan semangat bagi Sairaorg untuk tetap menjalani hidup sebagai mana mestinya dan bahkan, Gremory lah yang memasukan Sairaorg ke Academy untuk mendapatkan teman di sana.

"Si-Siapa sebenarnya dirimu, Naruto-san?" Setitik cahaya harapan berlahan mulai masuk dalam hati Sairaorg. Dia ingat, dulu sewaktu dia masih sangat kecil yang duduk di pangkuan sang ibu mengatakan, _'Aku akan menjadi seorang iblis yang kuat suatu saat nanti, Okaa-sama. Lalu saat aku sudah menjadi kuat, aku akan selalu melindungimu dan tidak akan membiarkan Okaa-sama menangis dengan alasan tertentu'_. Tentu saja, Sairaorg masih sangat ingat balasan dari ibunya, berupa senyuman hangat membuat Sairaorg seakan sangat beruntung bisa melihat senyuman itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu Sairaorg-san. Mungkin, jika kita berteman. Kita akan menjadi rival atau bahkan teman dalam suatu pertarungan. Lalu Kau bertanya siapa sebenarnya diriku? Aku hanya seorang anak kecil yang ingin mengerti arti sebuah ikatan, tak lebih." Naruto berujar seraja mengembalikan tubuhnya dan pergi ke dalam meninggalkan Sairaorg masih mematung di tempat.

"Saran dariku, Lupakan mereka yang berniat menjatuhkanmu karena mereka sadar jika kau akan melesat jauh di atas mereka." Naruto kemudian melanjutkan kata katanya kembali tanpa menengok ke arah belakang. "Waktumu masih sangat berharga bagi mereka yang tidak mengharagai waktumu, Sairaorg-san. Aku percaya padamu, kau akan mengerti apa yang ku sampaikan ini dan juga, aku akan menunggumu di dalam untuk mengetahui jawabanmu apakah kau mau menjadi teman bagi ku dan memulai petualangan yang membuatmu mengerti untuk membalas perbuatan mereka. Selamat malam." Dengan itu, Naruto menghilang tertelan oleh megahnya Gremory Mansion meninggalkan Sairaorg masih merenungkan kata kata Naruto.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

... _Bersambung_ ...

 _ **Yooo yooo**_ _ **yoo**_ _ **kembali lagi bersama saya di Fanfic yang sama namun dengan rasa yang berbeda. 1 bulan lebih yaah, wkwkwk. Sungguh waktu begitu sangat cepat bergerak.**_

 _ **Ohh yaa. Ini adalah hasil remake entah hancur atau tidak, yang pasti saya sudah bekerja semaksimal mungkin dalam mengerjakan chapter satu Uzumaki Naruto Phenex (remake). Yang ingin saya katakan sekarang adalah, hampir keseluruhan cerita di UNP (before) akan saya ubah dari peerage, alur atau bahkan kepribadian beberapa character akan berbeda dari sebelumnya, Gomen jika ada yang tidak suka.**_

 _ **Lalu, saya melakukan ini bukan karena saya mengejar Review tetapi karena saya sadar jika fic ini sudah sangat rusak dan sulit untuk di perbaiki kecuali remake. Izinkan saya untuk menjelaskan tentang kesalahan di versi sebelumnya agar para senpai bisa mengerti kenapa saya me-remake nya**_

 _ **Alur yang amburadul adalah poin utama kesalahan saya. Jika alur sudah hancur, bagaimana untuk alur selanjutnya? Saya belajar itu dari beberapa review yang menyinggung tentang alur dan berbagai kesalahan-nya. Saya sungguh sangat berterima kasih bagi kalian yang mau membantuku mencari kesalahan saya.**_

 _ **Penempatan chara tidak benar. Poin kedua sudah jelas saya katakan. Character character yang di rasa tidak bisa masuk, saya masukan secara paksa membuatnya hancur berantakan tidak karuan. Tentu, senpai paham bukan? Tentang yang saya sampaikan pada poin kedua?**_

 _ **Terlalu cepat menentukan sebuah konflik. Pernahkah kalian menyadari pada scane Naruto melawan Sirzechs terlalu cepat membuat Naruto seakan sangat kuat dan sulit berkembang lagi. Poin inilah kenapa keputusan untuk remake tiba tiba terpikirkan olehku.**_

 _ **Lalu untuk Phantom no Emperor-senpai. Meskipun ini sudah dua bulan lebih tapi, saran dan kritikan darimu sungguh sangat berharga bagiku. Semua saran darimu mungkin akan saya ambil demi kelanjutan fic saya di masa depan nanti, maaf menggunakan namamu seenaknya di sini, senpai.**_

 _ **Dan ohh tentang kata katamu waktu itu. 'Sejujurnya, merubah masa lalu (flashback) jauh lebih sulit dari pada menentukan alur.' Itulah yang saya rasakan sekarang membuang ke-14 chapterku secara cuma cuma. Tapi sungguh, saya tidak pernah mengeluh akan hal tersebut justru saya sangat senang bisa menulis dari awal dan semoga saja tidak akan terjadi lagi kesalahan seperti sebelumnya.**_

 _ **Lalu tentang Sairaorg, saya kali ini tidak akan membuat pertemanan mereka terjalin dengan mudah. Jadi, walau bisa di lihat jika Sairaorg mulai luluh. Itu karena kata kata Naruto membuatnya seperti itu.**_

 _ **Memang di lihat sekilas awal mula pertemanan mereka sangat singkat dan mainstream tapi, jika Naruto seseorang yang mudah terpancing dalam emosinya. Sudah pasti dia akan tersinggung dengan apa yang Sairaorg katakan tentang keluar atau Naruto yang suka ikut campur. Di sini, Naruto tidak ingin api di balas oleh api atau membujuk Sairaorg tanpa adanya jalur kekerasan. Yaa meskipun Gajel sih wkwkwkwk.**_

 _ **Setengah cakra Kurama dan 1/3 cakra para Bijuu saya rasa cukup. Dia di sini tidak Godlike tapi hanya Overpower atau mungkin Semi-Godlike seperti di Fanfic sebelum remake. Saya akan berusaha membuat pertarungan Naruto melawan musuh sekelas Cao Cao atau Vali dengan kerja kerasnya, karena itu saya rasa lebih menarik lagi dari pada menggunakan kekuatan berlebihan.**_

 _ **Ohh yah. Naruto di sini tidak seperti di canon. Saya merubah itu karena fanfic yang bertema pindah dunia ke dxd pasti sebelumnya mengikuti canon sampai perang dunia ke empat usai. Biar sedikit anti mainstream gitu hahahaha xd. Dan kehidupan apa yang ada di dunia shinobi? Rahasia tentu saja wkwkwkwk jangan marah, jangan marah :3**_

 _ **Untuk yang bertanya kapan update chapter 2 atau kapan fic saya yang lain up. Harap sabar, saya masih berusaha beradaptasi dengan suasana baru dalam menulis apalagi setelah saya bersemedi, ada beberapa alur di fanfic Immortal yang pernah saya rencanakan bisa lupa. Hadeuhhh, merepotkan saja.**_

 _ **Lalu fanfic Love, Battle and Lemon. Saya akan menulisnya setelah fanfic ini update. Chara girl selanjutnya adalah Grayfia, lalu Yasaka dan di susul oleh Serafall sebelum Kushina. Entah chapter dua akan NTR atau tidak, saya masih merenungkan ini karena saya sangat tidak jago membuat tema NTR hehehehe.**_

 _ **Fanfic ini adalah fanfic utama saja, jadi kemungkinan besar fanfic saya yang lain akan sedikit terlupakan sangking saya sibuk untuk mengejar chapter yang ada.**_

 _ **Udah ahh, j**_ _ **empol saya sudah kriting**_ _ **karena**_ _ **bergerak kesana kemari**_ _ **bertarung dengan keyboard hp.**_ _ **Jadi mohon biarkan jempol saya untuk istirahat sejenak, senpai~~~~ jaa nee~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Uzumaki Naruto Phenex**

 **Warning**

: Kesalahan di mana mana

 **Pairing** : Hanya alur yang menentukannya

 **Rated** : M

 **Summary** : Ini kehidupan yang begitu rumit sampai menemui titik yang mana, tak ada satu pun rumus untuk memecahkannya menjadi n. Kehidupan, kematian, hanya kata yang tidak terlalu di ambil pusing olehnya, semua begitu hambar dan pasti, tidak menyenangkan.

 **Opening Theme Song : Re I Am by Midnight Sun**

 _Jrasss!_

Rasa sakit menjalar begitu cepat hanya dengan butuh waktu yang tidak lama. Darah kental merembes keluar dari balik jari jari yang menembus dada. Begitu keji di rasa, Jutsu petir membuat tangan menjadi lebih tajam dan ganas.

 _Jrasss!_

Di cabutlah tangannya bersama dengan seorang pemuda ambruk dalam genangan air yang tenang namun penuh akan tragedi mengerikan. Tidak ada teriakan, hanya suara tetesan air menyentuh sungai tenang itu.

Seakan semuanya baik baik saja. Dia mulai menggerakkan bagian kepalanya ke atas menerawang senja yang mana, dia merasa senja itu sedang menertawakannya. Menyedihkan sekali, miris namun bisa apa.

"Kau memang kuat, tapi kekuatan itu tidak ada jika bersamamu. Sejak kecil, kau sudah menganggap ku sebagai saudara bahkan setelah aku mengkhianatimu di tempat ini, tempat yang akan menjadi akhir dari cerita hidup menyedihkannya itu."

Tak peduli seberapa banyak usaha dia lakukan, sekeras apapun dia memberontak, rasa kantuk mulai mendominasi tubuhnya bahkan dia sampai melupakan sakit yang ada di dada. Tak fokus dalam melawan satu perasaan saja.

"Karena aku saudaramu. Aku akan membebaskanmu dari penderitaan ini dan membuatmu tenang dalam bayang bayang kehidupan tanpa rasa yang kau miliki ini."

Semua begitu cepat. Sampai kegelapan menyertainya.

 _Krakk!_

Berkat latihan tubuh sekaligus beberapa Demonic keluar dari jarinya. Garpu yang dia pegang sebagai media untuk memakan Cake itu patah menjadi dua bagian hanya dengan sedikit tekanan antara ibu jari dan telunjuk.

"Uchiha!" Matanya yang di tutupi oleh beberapa helai rambut dari poni menajam dalam kalutan emosi entah kenapa muncul dalam waktu yang sangat tidak baik. Jika bukan karena ingatan itu, mungkin tidak membuat Good Moodnya hilang.

"Bahkan setelah aku jauh. Kau selalu menjadi parasit bagiku, tak puaskah?" Dia memiliki kenangan yang cukup tidak enak tentang nama Uchiha itu. Mungkin sedikit kebencian, itulah.

"Hufh" Menghirup nafas lumayan panjang. Dia berusaha menenangkan diri agar tidak mengamuk gak jelas di pesta anti mainstream ini. Dia benar benar tidak menyukai nama itu, entahlah. Hanya tidak suka.

"Kebencian melawan kebencian akan menimbulkan dendam yang mendalam. Tetapi kenapa? Aku mengkhianati ucapanku sendiri. Kuso!" Dia pernah mengucapkan ini di masa lampau. Tapi juga, dia tidak akan pernah menyangka akan melupakan makna ucapan itu.

 _Prok!_

Semua nya sudah buyar oleh satu buah tepukan dari sang iblis Lucifer untuk mendapatkan perhatian secara penuh oleh tamu undangan ini. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang duduk bersama keluarganya.

"Baiklah semua. Saya sebagai Sirzechs Lucifer, memohon para tamu undangan untuk mendengarkan apa maksud dari kami mengadakan pesta sederhana ini." Aura kewibawaan Sirzechs menguar menunjukan sosok sebenarnya sebagai raja iblis Lucifer.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sirzechs, kemudian menunjukan senyumnya setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. "Seperti yang kita ketahui sendiri. Sejak terjadinya Great War ratusan tahun yang lalu, banyak sekali korban dan Clan yang mulai kehilangan sosok mereka sebagai iblis. Termasuk iblis murni yang mulai kehilangan ekstensi mereka di Mekkai." Kata katanya di potong, namun belum ada satupun tamu mengajukan pertanyaan kenapa Sirzechs mengungkit sejarah yang tidak bagus di dengar anak anak.

"Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak untuk di ucapkan secara blak-blakan di sini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah terlanjur terjadi dan tidak baik juga untuk di hentikan di tengah jalan, bukan?" Kemudian Sirzechs menarik sedikit nafas untuk berbekalan berbicara lebih jauh dari ini.

"Adat adalah adat. Tradisi selalu mendominasi, siap atau tidak siap, harus di terima dengan lapang dada yang tulus." Potong Sirzechs lagi membuat seluruh tamu undangan kecuali beberapa pihak mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"Kami selaku salah satu dari ke 34 pillar Mekkai telah berdiskusi penuh untuk rencana kami selanjutnya di masa depan, demi kebaikan Mekkai, demi bangsa iblis juga yang mana rencana ini sudah tidak terlalu asing di lakukan karena bagaimanapun juga ini adalah wajib dan tradisi." Menghentikan ucapannya, Sirzechs tersenyum dengan pandangannya lurus ke Naruto. Curiga lah sekarang.

"Dalam beberapa tahun ke depan. Kami berharap penuh untuk adik adik kami, Naruto Phenex dan Rias Gremory untuk mau di persatuan tanpa penolakan. Ini semua untuk perkembangan iblis murni yang mulai Langka." Gemuruh tepuk tangan langsung membanjiri Aula pesta, namun pengecualian untuk pemilik nama Rias Gremory dan tentu Naruto sendiri yang tidak tau apa apa tentang ini, bahkan keluarganya sendiri tidak menceritakan rencana mereka. Menyebalkan.

"Aku tak mengetahui ada adat yang semacam ini?" Guman Naruto ringan namun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk di dengar keluarganya. "Kau tak perlu terkejut seperti ini, Naruto. Kami memang sudah merencanakan ini sejak kalian kecil, namun yah. Ku rasa ini membuatmu tidak menyenangkan yah." Layla Phenex tersenyum lembut menjelaskan semuanya.

"Bukan hanya itu. Kita dan Gremory adalah saudara sejak dulu. Kami berharap dengan hubunganmu dan Rias bisa menambah tali saudara kita pada keluarga Gremory, kau tidak keberatan kan?." Kali ini Jonathan melanjutkan penjelasan Layla dengan sedikit permintaan yang memohon.

"Oi oi, aku masih terlalu muda untuk bertunangan, apalagi menikah." Guman Naruto lirih. Namun, sungguh. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan apalagi membuatnya senang. Dia baru berusia 8 tahun, sudah di jodohkan? Tidak, ini akan sulit baginya menerima itu.

"Maa, bukan sekarang atau satu, dua tahun lagi, sayang. Tapi setelah kami rasa usia kalian cukup untuk itu. Lagi pula, Rias itu perempuan yang cantik lho, sangat cocok untuk anak kesayangan Okaa sama ini." Naruto mendengkus.

"Tidak adil." Ujar Naruto cemberut. "Yaaa yaaa itu berita baik untukmu Naru Chan, semangat Yoo!." Ruval sepertinya sangat bersemangat, padahal dia sendiri Jones. Menyedihkan sekali kau Ruval, kalah dengan bocah bau darah.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti makna dari rencana ini, Naruto." Naruto mengangguk lirih. Mungkin benar, dia harus menerima walau dia tidak mengenali siapa Rias, dan kebribadian Rias seperti apa.

"Aku mengerti, Okaa Sama." Layla tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengusap kepala pirang Naruto dengan penuh kasih dan sayang. "Sekarang kamu boleh pergi bersama Rias, ada yang perlu kami bicara sebentar lagi oke." Ujar Layla yang di balas anggukan Naruto.

"Oh iya, ada Ravel bersama anak anak kepala Clan lain di luar, Naruto. Bisakah kau menjaganya?" Lanjut Layla, karena memang. Ravel cukup akrab dengan anak anak Clan yang mana Ravel memiliki sifat cukup periang dan mudah bergaul berbeda 160 derajat dengan Naruto.

"Aku akan menjaganya." Dan dengan itu, Naruto melangkah ke arah Rias yang tersenyum, entah apa yang membuat Rias tersenyum. Naruto sendiri tidak tau dan tidak mau tahu.

Line Break.

"Nee adakah sesuatu yang bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini?" Jujur, Naruto tidak mempunyai topik yang bagus untuk memulai pembicaraan, apalagi dengan orang yang sama sekali belum pernah Naruto kenal.

"Tidak ada." Singkat, namun cukup membuat Naruto mendengkus halus. "Apakah aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya?" Langkah demi langkah mereka lewati dalam lorong tanpa penerangan. Selama beberapa detik, tak ada jawaban dari mulut Rias, apalagi jarak 2 meter di antara mereka yang mana Naruto ada di belakang punggung Rias.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Balas Rias sedikit menengok ke arah Naruto bersama senyum kecil terpatri di wajah bocah 9 tahun itu. "Tidak, maksudku kau membalik pertanyaanku, apakah tidak ada jawaban yang memuaskan?"

"Aku tidak memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu. Lagi pula, sebuah kalung di leher, tidak terlalu berarti tanpa adanya bandul sebagai assesorisnya." Naruto mengerutkan sebelah dahinya memikirkan kata kata Rias.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Terus berjalan, berjalan secara berlahan di dalam lorong lorong Mansion Gremory yang megah dengan guci dan lukisan menghiasi dinding dinding lorong.

"Ah lupakan saja." Tersenyum dalam diam. Rias meneruskan perjalannya untuk membimbing Naruto ke arah temen teman kebangsawanan di lain tempat.

 _'Kau benar benar melupakanku, Naruto kun.'_ Mungkin ini terdengar gila atau apapun itu. Tapi, lihatlah, sebuah setitik air mata jatuh dengan Rias membatin baru saja.

Line Break

"Di sini Naruto Nii sama." Lambaian tangan dari Ravel sukses membuat Naruto dan Rias menengok ke arah sumber suara. Di sebuah taman Mansion Gremory mereka berada.

Jujur saja. Naruto benar benar sangat malas mengikuti acara ini. Apa lagi dengan moodnya yang sedang tidak baik karena kenangan buruknya. Sungguh.

"Ah akhirnya kau datang juga Rias. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Rias tersenyum mendengar ucapan anak dari keluarga Sitri, kemudian membalasnya. "Cukup baik, Sona. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Sona membenarkan kacamatanya mulai turun ke bawah.

"Sepertinya kita sama. Dan yah, orang tua kita sedang melakukan diskusi di dalam, aku tidak memiliki ide yang bagus untuk kita setidaknya menghilangkan bosan." Jawab adik raja iblis Leviathan itu.

"Aku juga, tapi kita bisa menunggu kan?" Kali ini adalah Ravel Phenex menjawab. Sebagai informasi saja, usia Ravel berada satu tahun di bawah Naruto, sedangkan Rias dan Sona satu tahun dari Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin juga kita membuat ulahkan, hahaha?" Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas tertawa lepas entah apa yang lucu. "Berisik muka Semvak. Kau menggangu Indra pendengarku tau." Ucap Seekvaira Agares seraya menutupi kedua telinganya seakan akan ucapan Zephyrdor benar benar menggangunya.

"Apa katamu kusso onna?" Perempatan muncul di pelipis Zephyrdor di Sergai kedutan kedutan kesal di katai muka Semvak, sialan. "Kau itu Bolot ya? Sudah jelas aku mengatakan mukamu mirip semvak, udah hitam, burik, nyata lagi." Wajah tak berdosa yang di tunjukan Seekvaira benar benar bisa menyembuhkan penyakit darah rendah pada siapapun. Termasuk juga Zephyrdor.

"Ibu Gorila, sini kau." Yah, meninggalkan dua anak terlalu aktif itu ke Naruto berada. Dia yang masih berdiri di belakang Rias, tidak terlalu memberikan tanggapan walau satu kecapun tentang ini.

Jika dia di cap sebagai anak sombong dan sebagainya. Dia tidak peduli, karena dia senang dengan kepribadiannya yang sekarang, sangat jauh berbeda dari kehidupan lamanya. Apalagi dengan keluarga selalu mendukung apa yang Naruto percayai, itu sudah lebih dari cukup membuatnya bahagia, sungguh.

Jikapun dia mempunyai teman. Dia tak memerlukan dalam jumlah yang banyak namun tak membantunya. Apalagi dengan kenangan buruk tentang teman sampai saat ini menjadi akar dalam pikirannya.

Tetapi, melihat kehangatan anak anak pillar Mekkai barusan, membuat hatinya tertawa dan menghangat, andai saja Sairaorg mau menjadi teman pertamanya, mungkin dia akan senang walau dia sendiri tidak terlalu mengenal Sairaorg.

Entah ini sebuah firasat menuju ikatan, tapi dia merasa ada yang berbeda dari Sairaorg. Mungkin karena latar belakang Sairaorg yang hampir sama dengannya, sama sama di kucilkan bahkan di cap sebagai sampah.

Namun, itu dulu. Dulu adalah kenangan, kenangan sama halnya dengan sampah yang pantas dia buang jauh jauh. Dia tidak perlu memikirkan kenangan itu bukan? Apalagi harus mengungkitnya di kehidupan bahagianya sekarang. Kamu akan mengerti, jika itu terjadi padamu, iya kan?

Alasan di ataslah yang membuat Naruto ogah ogahan menjadi pemulung. Ingat! Kenangan buruk adalah sampah, jika Naruto mengambil kembali sampah itu. Bukannya Naruto seorang pemulung? Yang tentu, tidak memiliki harga diri dan rendahan.

Ravel, Ruval, Okaa sama, Otou sama, dan para Maid Phenex adalah keluarganya sekarang. Dia harus menerima itu, walau sekarang Naruto sudah mulai terbiasa atas itu semua.

"Maaf aku terlambat datang." Dari belakang Naruto dan Rias. Datanglah Sairaorg, Sairaorg bahkan Rias sendiri tidak mengenali sepupunya itu. Anak dengan kepribadian dingin dan monoton berubah 160 derajat menjadi sosok yang menyenangkan. Itu mukjizat!

"Sairaorg?" Jika di pertemuan pertama Sairaorg menjawab ketus ucapan Naruto, tapi sekarang berbeda. Sebuah senyuman matahari terpancar dari wajah Sairaorg. "Aku sudah memikirkan ucapanmu, Naruto san. Kau benar, aku harus menjadi kuat untuk membuktikan jika aku ada dan pantas menyandang nama Bael. Aku, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu?" Rias, sungguh dia tak pernah melihat Sairaorg tersenyum setelah lamanya waktu terakhir kali dia melihat Sairaorg tersenyum. Begitupula dengan Sona.

"Ah tentu. Aku cukup senang kau bisa berpikir lebih bijak dalam hal ini. Walau tanpa tinjuku sih." Senyum di balas senyuman. Impas bukan?. "Hoh? Menarik sekali, apa itu sebuah challenge atau sejenisnya?" Sairaorg menyeringai senang.

"Tinjuku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu Sairaorg." Pertemanan yang begitu simple. Naruto suka ini, meski di awal pertemuan mereka. Naruto hampir saja menyiapkan pukulannya untuk Sairaorg mengerti. Tapi tidak jadi, karena dia yakin, Sairaorg bukanlah orang bodoh yang mengambil jalan tidak baik untuk kehidupan Sairaorg sendiri.

"Err Ano, kalian tidak akan berkelahi kan?" Kali ini Rias. Dengan canggung bertanya. Jika Sairaorg dan Naruto berkelahi, pasti akan repot meskipun Rias sendiri tahu sepupunya tidak akan melakukan itu. Atau sedang bercanda, sangat.

 _The Truth of Phenex_

Bertahun tahun telah berlalu. Sangat banyak detik yang di lewati, banyak juga masalah yang banyak terjadi.

Usia Naruto saat ini adalah 12 tahun. Kurang kurangnya 4 tahun Naruto dan Sairaorg berteman dengan baik begitupula dengan Rias, Sona beserta beberapa anak pillar Mekkai lain.

Dalam jangka empat tahun. Tidak terlalu banyak perubahan pada Naruto yang mencolok, dia masih anak kecil pada umumnya meskipun dalam beberapa tahun ke depan dia akan menginjak masa masa remaja. Apalagi dengan perjodohan tidak dia inginkan itu.

Naruto sekarang sudah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi Naruto yang dulu. Naruto yang asik, Naruto yang menyenangkan, dan Naruto yang bodoh dalam beberapa hal umum. Semua berkat dukungan dari lingkungan beserta beberapa teman temannya dari belakang namun tetap saja, dia selalu menggunakan wajah tenangnya.

Kemarin adalah hari kelulusannya dari Academy, meski tertinggal satu tahun dari Sairaorg dan Rias. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa seperti mereka, yang mendapatkan satu set Evile Pieces bahkan Rias dan Sairaorg sudah mendapatkan satu bidak mereka.

Tak ada iri, justru inilah yang membuatnya bersemangat untuk berburu budak iblisnya. Dan detik ini juga, dia bisa memulai petualangannya yang dia rindukan sejak tahun tahun yang lalu.

Dan di sinilah. Berada di Mansion super mewah milik Phenex, Sairaorg berjalan yang di ikuti oleh seorang perempuan memiliki warna rambut pirang agak panjang menggunakan Gaun sederhana putih panjang di bawah lutut.

Tujuan Sairaorg kesini tak lain tidak bukan untuk menemui rival abadinya. Yah abadi, karena sampai sekarang tidak ada pertarungan atau lomba antar Rival, tapi sangat. Dia hanya bersabar sampai ada waktu bagi mereka berkelahi.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Seharusnya sebagai teman baik, Sairaorg tidak perlu mengetuk pintu untuk masuk ke ruang pribadi Naruto. Tapi, di engsel pintu terdapat tulisan 'nyelonong masuk dosa' konyol bangke. Gak guna, bagi Sairaorg ataupun Queenya Kuisha Abaddon.

Yah, Sairaorg sudah meminta izin untuk menjadikan Kuisha ratunya beberapa bulan yang lalu pada Clan bawahan Abbadon. Yaa anggap saja itu sebagai tindakan hormat untuk Clan sekelas Bael walau Sairaorg sudah mengatakan ini tidak ada sangkut pautpun Clan Bael tetapi karena keinginannya pribadi.

 _Cklek..._ _Bangggggg!_

Ledakan menggema di ruangan itu setelah Sairaorg mengetuk pintu. Kemudian, asap tebal mulai menyeruak dari balik balik sela ruangan membuat Sairaorg memutar matanya bosan, eh dia sudah sering melihat ini kok.

"Oiii Kuning Sialan. Buka atau ku hancurkan pintu ini?" Teriak Sairaorg tidak ingin menunggu Naruto lama lama. Dia masih punya urusan penting tau, mangkanya harus cepat cepat. Tapi Naruto itu, membuat waktu berharganya terbuang cuma cuma.

"Bentar bentar gumpalan otot, kau pikir ini WC umum harus cepet cepet, sigh." Ucap Naruto dari dalam.

Ceklek.

"Nah ada apa?" Pintu besar itu terbuka oleh Naruto yang saat ini tampak lusuh, bahkan rambut emasnya itu tampak sangat berantakan menandakan Naruto cukup bekerja keras mengerjakan sesuatu di dalam. "Pertama, bagaimana dengan eksperimen mu, Naruto? Sepertinya gagal lagi yah?" Ujar Sairaorg dengan wajah mengejek membuat perempatan kecil di kening sebelah kiri Naruto.

"Bangke, sekarang, Sekarang dan dulu adalah dulu. Tidak mungkin aku mengulangi kesalahanku, iya kan?" Ucap Naruto sedikit ada rasa kesombongan, tapi sejak kapan dia jadi orang yang sombong, sejak kapan?

"Hoh? Aku ingin tahu sejauh manakah itu." Tantangan dari Sairaorg yang tentu belum ada persetujuan dari Naruto. "Nah itu. Tidak sekarang aku menunjukannya, biarlah ini menjadi kejutan saat pertempuran perdana kita entah kapan itu. Lagi pula, kau sudah mengerti konsepnya kan? Belajarlah untuk mencari penangkalnya Sairaorg."

"Dengan tinjuku sudah cukup." Ujar Sairaorg terlalu percaya diri membuat Naruto tertawa kecil. Sedangkan di belakang Sairaorg, Kuisha Abaddon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat keakraban kingnya dan Naruto tanpa ada sedikitpun beban di tanggung.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa yang ingin kau katakan itu. Semoga penting, aku tidak berharap untuk informasi gak guna darimu, Sairaorg." Ucap Naruto, kemudian menunggu balasan Sairaorg yang terkena ejekan kecut Naruto. "Gak guna pantatmu. Semua yang ku bawa selalu limited edition tau."

"Aku dengar!" Kata Naruto. Sebaiknya dia mendengarkannya baik baik dari pada Sairaorg marah. Serem banget sumpah, Naruto tidak berani membuat Sairaorg marah, bisa bisa dia di smack. Itu sakit walau Naruto akui apa yang Sairaorg lakukan cuman sekedar bercanda, tidak lebih.

"Bagaimana Evil Pieces mu?" Tanya Sairaorg menanyakan benda penting bangsa iblis itu. Setahu Sairaorg, setelah menerima Evile Pieces, Naruto sama sekali belum menemukan budak iblisnya. Jadi dia kasihan.

"Umm... Tidak ada perubahan sih. Aku masih solo player, kau tahukan mencari peerage tidak semudah mencari Semvak yang hilang dalam tumpukan pakaian yang bau. Kau mending sudah mempunyai Kuisha sebagai ratunya." Ucap Naruto cemberut. "Sona juga masih sendiri, dia belum mendapatkan satu bidak pun." Jawab Sairaorg kemudian.

"Bukan tidak punya, tapi Serafall Sama ingin memberikan Evile Pieces itu saat ulang tahun Sona beberapa hari kedepan." Walaupun Sona lulus satu tahun sebelum Naruto, tapi Serafall sebagai seorang kakak bagi Sona belum memberikan benda itu dengan alasan berbahaya untuk anak kecil, kenapa? Karena pasti setelah Sona mempunyai Evile Pieces, pasti dia akan berburu peerage ke penjuru Mekkai, tentu Serafall tidak ingin ini terjadi.

"Kok aku tidak tau? Padahal aku teman satu angkatanya." Tanya Sairaorg. "Ah tentang itu, kau tahukan aku sudah di tandai oleh keluarga Gremory. Otomatis bisa bertanya perihal ini, walau pada saat itu. Aku tidak sengaja sih, tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Rias dan Sona."

"Souka, aku mengerti." Ujar Sairaorg mengabggukan kepalanya. "Kurasa bukan ini saja yang ingin kau sampaikan, bukan?" Sairaorg mengangguk untuk menjawab ucapan Naruto.

"Benar, umm... Kita mulai dari mana ya, hm ah dari sini saja." Kemudian Sairaorg melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau dengar berita tentang sebuah tempat di pelosok wilayah Abaddon yang membeku hanya dengan satu malam?" Ujar Sairaorg.

"Membeku? Bukankah itu wajar? Sekarang lagi musim dingin kan?" Jawab Naruto berfikir secara sisi logikanya. Dia tak mau ambil alibi yang berlebihan tentang berita yang di bawa oleh Sairaorg. "Bukan itu baka! Ini lebih dari perkiraanmu. Dengan beberapa ke anehan yang ku rasa tidak wajar, bisa menyimpulkan itu bukan fenomena alam biasa."

Naruto mengangguk mulai memasang mode seriusnya. Jujur, ini pertama kali Naruto mendengar ada berita yang seperti itu. "Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku? Tidak mungkin kau menyuruhku untuk memeriksa ini kan?"

"Tepat, dalam beberapa hari kedepan, aku dan Kuisha akan pergi. Aku hanya penasaran dengan fenomena itu, mau kan?" Kata Sairaorg memohon karena memang, dia akan pergi dan tidak bisa memenuhi hasrat keingintahuannya. "Aku males, kau sendiri saja sana." Tolak Naruto tanpa berfikir lebih panjang, dia males sumpah. Apalagi itu bukan urusannya.

"Hoh kau menolaknya? Padahal aku berharap kau bisa mendapatkan peerage di sana." Dengan cara ini, mungkin Sairaorg dapat membujuk Naruto, licik. "Hmm... Baiklah aku berubah pikiran. Tentukan koordinatnya aku akan berangkat."

"Hahaha tidak mungkin bagimu menolak tawaranku Kirroi." Sairaorg tertawa atas keberhasilannya yang licik. "Kalau aku tidak mendapatkanya?" Tanya lagi Naruto.

"Berarti itu nasib mu Naruto." Kampret, kawan unfedah, Sairaorg itu kawan yang unfedah untuk Naruto. Kusso yaroi. "Sairaorg sialan, tetapi aku perlu mencobanya untuk malam ini. Tidak mungkin aku terus menerus ada di dalam rumah yang membosankan, sangat!"

"Saa aku akan memberitahumu, jadi kau akan berangkat malam ini?" Naruto mengangguk. "Aku memerlukan kordinat dari mu Sairaorg. Aku akan berangkat tepat jam 7 malam nanti, aku harus mengelabuhi keluarga ku dulu. Apalagi dengan penjagaan Phenex yang cukup merepotkan." Ujar Naruto.

"Aku akan mengirimnya nanti. Baiklah Naruto, aku harus pergi, jaga dirimu baik baik Naruto. Ayo Kuisha." Sedangkan nama yang di sebutkan di akhir kalimat, hanya mengangguk paham. "Hai Sairaorg Sama. Saya pergi Naruto Sama, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Ya, jaga juga Sairaorg. Dia payah dalam beberapa perjalanan penting." Ejek Naruto membuat perempatan di pelipis Sairaorg. Si kuning itu menyebalkan. "Hai Naruto Sama, kami pamit." Kedua anak 13 tahun itu melangkah keluar Mansion meninggalkan Naruto masih tersenyum senang, tidak tahu.

"Aku mendapatkan firasat baik hari ini, tidak bukan itu. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak menjajal sedikit dunia luar." Ujar Naruto, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu untuk bersiap.

... _Bersambung..._

 ** _Arrggghhhhhhhh sialan. Akhirnya selesai juga dengan word 3000 hufh lelah lelah._** ** _Hmmmm okeeeeee mari kita bahas chapter 2 ini. Yang pertama tentang Sairaorg, aku tarik kembali kata kata ku di chapter 1 bahwa pertemanan Sairaorg akan terjalin dengan tidak mudah. Aku mempermudah itu semua, namun percayalah, aku mempunyai sedikit kejutan untuk mereka yang mainstream. Umm... Tapi tidak janji, karena Alur yang ku buat cukup tidak masuk akal, h3h3h3 sungguh, gak jelas nanti._** ** _Yang keduaa. Yaitu membahas soal Ruin Princess. Maa maa aku mengubahnya dari alur asli DxD, aku udah bosan buat Rias terlalu kekanak-kanakan, maksudku di usianya sekarang. Aku sedikit membuatnya tidak kayak di Cannon. Gitu lah._** ** _KEMUDIAN. Di chapter depan, satu peerage menjadi milik Naruto yang terinspirasi dari Fanfic luar negeri dan mangga Fairy Tail err lupa chapter berapa. Pokoknya ada hubungannya dengan es, gitulah. Aku enggak bakal ngomong sekarang wkwkwkwk_** ** _Masuk Cannon? Tidak akan lama, aku hanya butuh sedikit chapter untuk merubah sedikit masa depan yang cukup bagus untuk Naruto, nah bingung mau bilang apa lagi. Udahlah pokonya begitu yang ku bahas di chapter ini. Dan aku benar benar minta maaf tidak bisa balas Review satu satu, aku enggak ada waktu sumpah, kuota mau habis, ini udah jam 4 sore. Waktuku udah mepet sekali. Oke lah, Jaa naa senpai, aku menunggu kalian di masa depan._** ** _#EventUpdateSerentak—FNI_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uzumaki Naruto Phenex**

 **Warning** : Kesalahan di mana mana

 **Pairing** : Hanya alur yang menentukannya

 **Rated** : M

 **Summary** : Ini kehidupan yang begitu rumit sampai menemui titik yang mana, tak ada satu pun rumus untuk memecahkannya menjadi n. Kehidupan, kematian, hanya kata yang tidak terlalu di ambil pusing olehnya, semua begitu hambar dan pasti, tidak menyenangkan.

 **Opening Theme Song : Re I Am by Midnight Sun**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

"Sairaorg _bangsat!_ Dia tidak mengatakan jika fenomena dia katakan bisa sedingin ini!" Naruto kecil mengeratkan jaket tidak terlalu tebal seraya tangan kanan menghalau salju yang bertebaran. badai salju, Naruto masih tidak mengerti kenapa setelah memasuki wilayah ini secara mengejutkan badai salju muncul. Ia heran.

Naruto terus berjalan di wilayah bisa di katakan hutan beku dengan mata mengawasi sekeliling tempat itu. Karena kepergiannya terburu buru dan tengah malam juga, dia harus pintar pintar menyeleninap keluar dari area Mansion Phenex dengan bekal seadaanya. Sungguh, ia heran sendiri kenapa fenomena mencolok semacam ini tidak di selidiki.

 _Shus!_

"Siapa di sana!" Sesaat setelah suara mengagetkan kan Naruto, anak itu memasang kuda kuda namun tidak dalam hatinya, _'Apapun itu jangan hantu, Kami-sama!'_ kebodohan Naruto melupakan kodratnya sebagai iblis. Ketakutannya terhadap makhluk bernama hantu membuatnya seperti itu.

" _Brengsek!_ Hanya angin!" Naruto berguman lirih. Kaki kecilnya menendang benda putih bernama salju untuk melampiaskan kekesalan dirinya.

 _Change Scane_

 _Unknown POV_

Tidak peduli apapun halangannya. Aku terus berlari sebisa yang ku lalui, berlari dalam tumpukan salju membuat kakiku terasa berat dan menganggu. Mengabaikan itu semua, yang harus ku lakukan saat ini adalah berlari dari kejaran seseorang berniat jahat padaku lalu mencoba menyelamatkan diri. Setidaknya aku bisa bernafas sampai besok.

Kain lusuh melekat di kulit pucat ku tidak mampu untuk melindungi kulit dari ribuan butir butir salju terasa menyakitkan meski tidak sampai membuatku dingin. Aku melirik kedua tanganku, rantai ini mengikat kedua tangan seperti borgol bahkan jika aku ingat benda inilah yang membuatku menderita.

"Si-siapapun, bolehkan aku meminta welas kasihmu!" Tenggorokanku kering. Aku tidak mempunyai banyak lagi tenaga untuk berlari lebih jauh. Rambut perak panjang termasuk dari sekian banyak hal yang menghambat pelarian ku.

Dan sampai akhirnya sesuatu membuat kakiku terkilir, aku menjerit pelan ketika menyentuh permukaan kaki terlihat biru bengkak. Aku terjatuh, bayang bayang kematian semakin mendekat membuatku benar benar merasakan ketakutan dunia. Dengan seluruh sisa tenaga ku punya, aku mencoba kembali berlari dengan langkah yang terseok seok.

Kedua tanganku yang masih terikat ku coba untuk menekan paha kiriku berharap sakit ini tidak menganggu. Namun kenyataan berkata lain, aku semakin panik ketika suara langkah kaki dari beberapa orang mengejar ku semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

Aku tak bisa menahan tangisku, aku terisak kecil membayangkan jika aku tertangkap dan di bawa kembali ke neraka itu. Sungguh aku tidak mau _. 'Okaa-chan. Tolonglah aku! Takut!'_ Aku tahu ini tidak mungkin, Okaa-chan tidak mungkin menolongku, aku sendirian.

 _Bruk!_

Aku menabrak seseorang, dengan penglihatan seperti ini membuatku tidak bisa mengenali siapa yang ku tabrak. Pikiranku masih kosong, hanya berpikir bagaimana bisa lari dari tempat ini secepatnya membuatku mengabaikan itu, aku terus berlari bahkan setelah orang itu berteriak meminta ku berhenti.

 _Unknown POV_

 _Change Scane_

"Oii tunggu-" Gadis berambut silver sedikit putih tidak menyahut perkataan Naruto, bahkan setelah mereka bertabrakan. Langkah Naruto berhenti ketika sensornya mendeteksi 5 iblis tingkat menengah sedang bergerak dengan kecepatan mereka.

"Oh.., sial!" Tak ada waktu lagi bagi Naruto membawa gadis muda itu pergi. Naruto melakukan Teleportasi biasa Ninja lakukan ke salah satu dahan pohon yang beku, lalu mata hitamnya mengawasi apa yang terjadi setelah ini dan tindakan apa seharusnya dia lakukan.

Sembari mengikuti langkah gontai gantai dari gadis bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak kenal. Naruto melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain dan tidak lupa menekan seluruh kekuatannya seminim mungkin agar tidak di ketahui. Baru beberapa detik Naruto mengawasi, gadis silver itu terjatuh lalu datanglah 5 iblis dewasa menatap gadis di bawahnya rendah.

Pendengaran Naruto yang tajam terus mengawasi seluruh percakapan di antara mereka. Satu tamparan keras mengenai pipi gadis malang belum sempat Naruto tolong membuat anak Phenex ini memincingkan matanya. Sampai seterusnya begitu, mereka memperlakukan anak kecil seperti hewan dan Naruto tidak menyukai ini.

Naruto menutup mata kirinya membiarkan seluruh konsentrasi beralih keata kanannya. Kemudian mantan Rinkernasi Ashura itu menekuk jarinya dengan posisi seperti siap menembak musuhnya dari balik pohon. Lingkaran Phenex berukuran tidak terlalu besar tercipta di ujung jari Naruto.

" **Phenex Shot!**..."

 _Cio!_

Peluru api bergerak sangat cepat ke arah salah satu iblis yang memperlakukan anak kecil selayaknya bidah tanpa di sadari siapapun kecuali Naruto. Ia menghilangkan lingkaran sihir, kemudian melakukan gerakan handseal untuk melakukan Shunshin ke tempat lain. Setelah ini, sudah dapat di pastikan mereka akan menyisir lokasi demi mencari keberadaan Naruto.

" _Arrggahhh!_ " Teriak memilukan satu dari kelima iblis musuh Naruto memekakkan telinga dan tentu saja membuat rekannya shock. Tepat setelah peluru Naruto menembus kaki kanan Naruto. "Si-Sialan! Ada penyusup!" Walaupun berdiri dengan kaki yang pincang, iblis itu masih tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk membalas dendam.

 _Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!_

" _Arghhhhhhh_ kaki ku!"

" _Bangsat_ , Assasins! Keluar kau pengecut!" Dari balik pohon tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat di mana lima musuh Naruto mulai panik. Naruto mengintip dari balik pohon setelah melemparkan 3 kunai dan mengenai telak kedua paha yang membuat musuhnya tak bisa bangun untuk sementara waktu.

 _'Dua lumpuh! Melihat dari kondisinya, akan sangat beresiko jika menyerang dengan bar bar!'_ Naruto membatin. Dua iblis dalam keadaan kaki yang tidak sehat terus berteriak sumpah serapah, namun Naruto tidak memperdulikan itu. Naruto menghilang kembali dalam bayangan sebelum satu orangpun menyadari itu.

 _Brak!_

Kelima iblis dewasa memutar kepala kebelakang tepat setelah bunyi dari jatuhnya benda mengenai salju. "Maaf para paman yang saya hormati! Aku ambil buruan kalian?" Gadis itu tampak terkejut ketika tubuhnya di angkat oleh seseorang. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi marah yang dari kelima iblis tanpa nama di depannya

" _Brengsek!_ Kembalikan anak pelacur itu bocah, atau kau-" Naas, sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya. Sebuah bola api berukuran besar sudah terlebih dahulu melesat ke arah mereka berlima. Dengan itu, ketiga dari iblis yang sehat membantu dua temannya untuk menghindar.

 _Doom!_

Salju bertebaran di mana mana menggangu penglihatan. "Kita kehilangan jejak! Cari sampai dapat!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka ketika ribuan butiran butiran salju mulai menipis dan membuat penglihatan mereka kembali normal. "K-Kapten! Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Iblis itu menunjuk kedua temannya yang terbaring.

"Tinggalkan saja! Cepat cari atau pemimpin memenggal kepala kita jika gagal." Wajahnya pucat membayangkan bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa membawa _'senjata'_ itu kembali. Sudah dapat di pastikan dia bersama anak buahnya bisa tewas. "H-Ha'i cepat cari minna!" Mereka pun terlebih dahulu mengobati kedua rekan mereka dengan bahan seadanya lalu pergi mencari Naruto dan gadis yang ia tolong.

Meskipun mereka iblis yang memiliki ketebalan tubuh jauh dari kata normal. Tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu menembus kaki mereka atau bahkan bisa menyebabkan kelumpuhan. Tentu saja mereka sudah tidak berguna dengan satu kaki. Naruto memang tidak membunuh mereka, tapi dengan luka yang sekarang sudah lebih dari kata cukup.

Line Break.

 _Slash!_

Di tempat lain. Gadis baru saja Naruto tolong dari sekumpulan iblis yang sudah dapat Naruto asumsikan memiliki niat buruk kepadanya. Gadis itu tidak bergeming, dia hanya menurut ketika Naruto meminta untuk diam dan jangan menganggu pelarian mereka dengan memberontak.

Menggunakan elemen api dan membutakan musuh jauh lebih efektif dari pada memilih bertarung secara bar bar. Naruto masih sangat sadar dengan kemampuannya yang sekarang, melawan iblis dewasa memiliki tingkat minimal satu tingkat di bawah High Devil sama saja cari penyakit, ya meskipun Naruto bisa saja mengalahkannya.

Gadis di pelukan Naruto hanya memandang wajah Naruto dengan pandangan kosong seakan jiwanya memang sudah tidak ada di sana. Tentu Naruto menyadari itu dan mengabaikannya, ia berpikir mungkin saja gadis ini memiliki trauma setelah apa yang di alami atau memang shock, entahlah. Namun apapun itu, dia pikir nanti saja mengingat jarak di antara musuh tidak terlalu jauh.

Ketika Naruto melewati sebuah digger tertancap di salah satu gundukan tanah bersalju, ia tersenyum kecil. Berarti ia sudah mulai dekat dengan jalan keluar dari hutan. Naruto mulai mengatur nafas untuk menanyakan jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat karena lelah. Staminanya belum bisa di samakan dengan Naruto yang dulu.

 _Bupf!_

Kaki Naruto sudah menapak ke tanah penuh akan nuansa putih oleh salju. Bocah Phenex itu secara berlahan dan lembut menurunkan gadis perak setelah ia rasa pelarian ini cukup, lagi pula salah satu kemampuan ninja nya sudah membuat musuh salah jalan.

"Kau! Tidak apa apa?" Gadis itu masih belum mau bicara. Hal ini lah yang membuat Naruto bingung sendiri. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu, gadis ini masih mau berteriak sakit ketika rambutnya di tarik secara paksa dan masih bisa merasakan takut saat di temukan. Aneh.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa di buru oleh iblis iblis tadi, nona. Namun yang pasti, kau aman sekarang." Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ya meski penelusurannya terbilang gagal total, tapi menyelamatkan satu nyawa harga yang sebanding atau lebih dari kata cukup.

Bocah Phenex itu mengerutkan dahinya. Gadis itu rusak! Naruto yakin itu. Tak ada respon atau gerakan sekecil apapun bisa di asumsikan oleh Naruto mental gadis ini rusak. Namun, tak berselang lama. Mata Naruto harus di paksa membulat ketika energi yang terasa sangat sangat dingin menguar begitu banyaknya lalu...

 _Doom!_

Ledakan Demonic menghempaskan apapun di radius 5 meter termasuk Naruto yang terlempar akibat ledakan tiba tiba itu. Tidak berhenti sampai di sana, Demonic Power berwarna tidak jauh berbeda dari rambut gadis itu terus mendinginkan atmosfer dan selalu begitu hingga beberapa detik.

 _Brakh!_

" _Gahhh_... " Punggung Naruto menabrak salah satu pohon beku tapi tidak menyebabkan satu cm pun retakan pada batang pohon tersebut. "Punggungku terasa di hantam besi puluhan kilogram!" Naruto meringis kesakitan mulai merangsak untuk berdiri. Mengabaikan itu, sungguh Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut ketika melihat Demonic Transparan berbentuk sulur sulur yang mengejutkan tercipta dari bawah kaki gadis itu.

Tidak ingin mati. Naruto melompat kesamping untuk menghindar. Sulur itu menghancurkan tanah lalu kembali tertarik seakan gadis itu sudah mengontrolnya dengan baik. Belum sempat Naruto berpikir, sulur sulur yang menyebar dari kaki gadis tersebut bergerak dengan acak termasuk mengarah ke Naruto.

 _Stap!_

 _Blarr!_

Tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Naruto harus kembali menghindar dengan salto beberapa kali ke belakang ketika beberapa sulur mengarah kepada mantan Shinobi itu tanpa membiarkan Naruto berpikir. Tidak ingin membiarkan ini begitu saja, sayap burung Phoenix muncul dari punggung Naruto lalu terbang dengan ketinggian yang cukup.

 _Swush!_

 _Swush!_

Seakan sulur sulur es memiliki radar tertentu, di saat Naruto terbang, sulur sulur bahkan mengikuti kemanapun Naruto terbang membuat anak kedua keluarga Phenex itu mendecih. Kemudian, ide cemerlang muncul di pikiran Naruto. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak menahan seringai kecil dengan sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin melawanku! Tapi karena aku masih belum melepaskan keperjakaanku, maka bersiaplah!" Secara mengejutkan Naruto menukik terbalik kemudian terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah gadis baru saja dia tolong. Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang mampu Naruto baca, mata kosong seakan ia tidak memiliki emosional apapun.

" **Phenex Style : Explosion!** " Lingkaran sihir muncul di bawah kaki musuhnya tanpa di sadari. Lalu cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari balik lingkaran hexagram kemudian membungkus seluruh tubuh gadis tersebut sebelum meledak menimbulkan kobaran api menghempaskan apapun.

 _Duaaarr!_

Mata Naruto menyipit. Tak berselang lama, udara dingin kembali tercipta dan lagi, Naruto harus terhempas jauh saat gelombang udara mengenai telak tubuhnya. Anak itu meringis menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, badannya remuk meskipun kembali meregen seperti sedia kala seakan Naruto tidak pernah memiliki luka.

"Oii apa apaan kau ini?"

Sungguh. Sihirnya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apapun untuk gadis di depannya karena Shield berbentuk seperti bunga belum mekar melindunginya dari sihir Naruto. Namun apapun itu, Naruto berpikir ini sangatlah berbahaya. Naruto kembali berpikir, 'Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya.' jika tidak dalam keadaan lepas kendali, seharusnya dia mampu mengalahkan beberapa iblis tanpa bantuan Naruto sebelumnya, bukan? Jadi opini ini yang Naruto pikirkan sampai sekarang.

" **Shinai!** "

"Ohh sialan!"

 _BAAMM!_

Entah dari mana datangnya kekuatan itu. Gadis tanpa nama itu bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu menukik dan menghantamkan tinju kecilnya yang sudah di lapisi oleh es, itu menyakitkan ketika Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga melapisi tangannya dengan api, kelemahan bagi es.

 _Buaggg!_

 _BAAMM!_

Merasa apinya tidak mampu lagi menahan tinjuan. Naruto mendorong tangan gadis tersebut lalu melakukan tendangan mengincar bagian leher si gadis dan bisa menahannya. _'Orang gila!'_ Naruto menjerit dalam hati.

"Oii tenanglah aku bukan musuhku! Aku, aku temanmu ingat!" Naruto melompat mundur. Ia berusaha menyelesaikan ini tanpa pertarungan yang tidak perlu. " **Teman?** " Gadis itu bersuara dengan nada yang aneh.

"Ya teman. Jadi bisakah kau tenangkan dirimu?" Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dia bagaikan robot, Naruto harus kembali menelan ludah secara kasar. " **Aku tidak pernah memiliki teman setahuku!** " Ucap gadis es itu lagi.

Naruto sepertinya beruntung. Sebelum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dulu, Naruto juga sering mengalami apa itu lepas kendali dan menyerang apapun di depannya bagaikan mesin pembunuh tanpa perasaan. Gadis ini masih bicara dan itu bagus.

" **Aku selalu sendirian. Di kekang di dalam sel lalu di suntik oleh ratusan jarum setiap harinya. Aku tidak mempercayai orang asing, tidak sama sekali."** Naruto meringis dalam hati. "Apa kau tahu semua keanehan ini?"

 **"Keanehan apa maksudmu? Bukankah ini indah?"** Naruto semakin di buat kebingungan ketika nada bicara yang di gunakan gadis ini jauh lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Ia masih ingat nada memohon ampun beberapa saat yang lalu terdengar begitu lembut, mengingatkannya dengan seorang anak pemalu dari Clan bangsawan Hyuuga.

"Jadi begitu ya! Kau yang melakukan ini." Ucapan Naruto sukses membuatnya tertawa dingin. Naruto mulai paham kondisi saat ini. "Jadi kau ini siapa? Aku tahu kau bukan gadis yang beberapa saat lalu aku tolong." Ujar Naruto datar mengungkap segala yang ada di benaknya.

 **"Aku bukan siapa siapa. Aku hanya meminjam tubuh gadis ini untuk beberapa menit dan bersenang senang. Ahh sudah cukup lama aku tidak meregangkan otot!"** Meskipun ucapannya terdengar biasa. Namun Naruto tahu makhluk apapun yang dia hadapi ini bukanlah hal bagus.

"Padahal beberapa saat lalu kau tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Kau ini aneh." Naruto mengungkap semua yang ada di benaknya. **"Inilah diriku. Sejujurnya aku sungguh berterima kasih telah menyelamatkan** **inangku** **dari** _ **bajingan**_ **beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kau tahu, ini pengalaman pertamaku."**

"Inang?" Naruto berpikir lagi, jika di samakan antara dirinya dengan gadis ini. Mereka sama sama memiliki suatu makhluk di tubuh mereka namun sekarang Naruto harus mengakui itu kenangan lama. **"Kau dari Clan Phenex kan?"** Naruto dengan cepat mengangguk. Nada seperti robot itu terdengar sangat aneh, tapi makhluk apapun itu, Naruto harus mencari tahu lebih banyak.

"Jadi bisakah kau lepaskan gadis itu?" Tanya Naruto datar. ' _Aku akan mati jika salah bicara! Aku tidak tahu seberapa kuat dia'_ Naruto kembali meringis akan nasibnya ini.

" **Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Lalu jika aku tidak mau kau mau apa!** " Ini seperti tantangan tersendiri untuk Naruto. Mantan Shinobi itu mengerutkan dahi, _'apakah semua makhluk yang bersemayam di tubuh makhluk lain begitu arogan?'_

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan membujukmu!" Mengenang kembali pengalaman hidupnya. Semua makhluk pasti menginginkan sebuah kebebasan tak terkecuali makhluk yang ada di depannya. Jika itu memang benar, mungkin Naruto bisa sedikit ikut campur.

Gadis itu tak bergeming. " **Kau tahu, aku adalah makhluk dengan keinginan yang tidak kau mengerti. Untuk berpikir kau mau membujukku, sungguh keberanian yang patut di acungi jempol.** " Ucapnya lagi, namun kali ini terdengar berbeda baik dari intonasi maupun nada yang di gunakan. Tidak seperti robot lagi, namun terdengar seperti gadis remaja 4 atau 5 tahun di atas Naruto.

 _'Makhkuk yang aneh!'_ Iner Naruto menjatuhkan keringat dingin. "Aku bingung harus merespon apa lagi!" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal di sertai tawa canggung namun kecil.

 **"Aku tidak ingin bertarung dengan iblis lemah sepertimu, kau bahkan tidak memiliki nafsu sedikitpun untuk beradu tinju!"** Ucap gadis aneh itu lagi. "Ya tolong penuhi permintaan iblis lemah ini. Aku berjanji akan mendatangimu dan bertarung habis habisan, namun tidak sekarang." Gadis itu mendecih kemudian menyeringai membuat bulu kuduk Naruto menegang.

 _'Demi apapun. Dia memiliki senyum milik Nenek Kaguya!'_ Lalu gadis baru saja di kendalikan oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Naruto menghela nafas lega, beruntung dia tidak harus bertarung di sini. Dia belum siap untuk itu, tidak untuk kekuatannya belum pulih sepenuhnya. _'Apapun wujudmu! Akan ku bayar nanti!'_ Naruto mengangguk mantab. Ia melangkah untuk membawa gadis ini sejauh yang dia bisa selama tempat itu aman.

Skip Time

"Anu kau siapa?" Naruto menatap gadis bahkan belum Naruto kenal dengan tatapan sejuk. Ia membawa gadis ini keluar dari hutan bersalju kemudian mengambil jalan ke wilayah bagian Phenex, Gremory dan Bael. Tempat Naruto biasa melatih kekuatannya.

"Terkadang kau harus memperkalkan diri sebelum bertanya, bukan?" Gadis itu tersentak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya malu, lebih dari ini. Naruto bisa melihat siluet Hyuuga Hinata di balakang gadis itu ketika melihat sikap nya, nostalgia masa lalu.

"Emh namaku Leicia Lucifuge." Naruto berdehem pelan. Nama Lucifuge yang baru saja keluar dari mulut gadis ini cukup membuat Naruto tak berkutik untuk menjawab. Lucifuge, seharusnya Naruto tahu mengingat sihir yang di keluarkan adalah es. Ini akan menggemparkan mengingat Lucifuge merupakan Clan yang hampir punah sejak Great War berakhir.

"Namamu membuatku terkejut. Tapi abaikan, jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau membekukan hutan itu?" Leicia kembali menunduk. "A-aku tidak sengaja sungguh! Mereka memaksaku."

"Siapa yang kau sebut mereka itu?" Nada bersahabat yang Naruto keluarkan terbukti cukup ampuh untuk menenangkan gadis ini. Sejujurnya fenomena itu bukanlah urusan dirinya, tapi mengingat ia begitu penasaran dengan seluruh isi dari Leicia maka dia akan menyelidiki ini.

"A-aku tidak bisa memberitahukan ini padamu, aku b-bisa mati!" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau sudah aman bersamaku, mereka yang kau maksud ini tidak akan mudah menemukan kita, lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

Lalu secara tidak di sengaja pandangan Naruto tertuju pada sebuah lingkaran hexagram di bawah leher Leicia. Meskipun ia hanya melihat dari bagian sudut hexagram, tapi ia tahu lingkaran itu adalah sihir penyegelan. Ia menghela nafas pelan, tanpa di jelaskan saja Naruto sudah tahu.

Ia mendengkus, "Jadi secara tidak langsung kau adalah bahan uji coba, yakan?" Leicia mengangguk lemah. Iblis manusia, Naruto merasa dua makhluk ini tidak terlalu berbeda dari sudut kepribadian mereka, sungguh menyedihkan. Bahkan setelah Naruto berpikir di dunia ini sudah aman, ada lagi sesuatu yang membuat Naruto tertawa miris.

"Kau tahu. Kau akan di buru setelah ini, aku tidak bisa terus melindungimu mengingat niat awalku hanya menolong." Entah kenapa, gadis Lucifuge itu merasa kecewa ketika laki laki seusianya akan pergi. Dia sadar ia bukan siapa siapa, namun bolehkah jika dia merasa di kasihani?

"Aku mengerti. Mungkin aku akan kembali ke tempat itu dari pada mati sia sia." Naruto menatap Leicia kasihan. Sedetik kemudian sebuah ide cemerlang timbul di benak Naruto. Mungkin ini keputusan yang benar. Ia mengangguk meyakinkan dirinya.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya. Ah jika kau mau, kau bisa bergabung dengan kerajaan **Evil Pieces** ku." Naruto tersenyum tipis. Namun tak berselang lama senyuman itu memudar ketika melihat Leicia terbengong seperti orang idiot. Ia lupa pengetahuan dunia luar Leicia sangat menyedihkan.

"Salah satu pemimpin bangsa iblis, Ajuka Beelzebub-sama menciptakan sebuah perangkat seperti bidak catur untuk merinkernasikan makhluk lain menjadi iblis sekaligus budak dari pemegang **Evil Pieces** , meskipun aku lebih suka menyebutnya _Nakama_ atau keluarga. Cara kerjanya, Evil Pieces secara otomatis akan mengikat jiwa seseorang lalu mengubah energi seseorang menjadi **Demonic Power**. Namun mengingat kau adalah iblis, kemungkinan **Evil Pieces** hanya akan mengikat kontrak antara _King_ dan _Peerage_." Naruto menjelaskan secara detail namun singkat. Leicia mengangguk, dia cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa itu Evil Pieces dalam satu kali pendengarannya.

"Anu apakah aku pantas?" Gadis itu menunduk kembali. Naruto menghela nafas ringan untuk sekian kalinya, ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Leicia begitu pesimis, ya seperti Hinata yang Naruto ingat. "Anggap saja ini adalah hari baikmu. Aku tak peduli siapa kau dan apa statusmu, selama kau berada di bawah naunganku, aku akan melindungimu semampu yang ku bisa."

 **"Terima saja tawarannya, dia iblis yang baik. Kau hanya terlalu takut untuk mengenal dunia luar, Leicia."** Suara seorang gadis 17 tahun terdengar di pikiran Leicia. Gadis Lucifuge itu terhenyung, "Benarkah itu, Onee-chan?" Sosok yang di panggil Onee-chan itu tersenyum lembut, Leicia melihat itu mengingat ia dan Onee-chan nya adalah satu.

 **"Jika ia berbuat macam macam, aku akan membunuhnya lalu menghidupkan kembali dan membunuhnya sebanyak 100 kali!"** Leicia mengangguk mantap. Jika Onee-chan setuju maka ia hanya mengikuti. Lagipula ia juga butuh pertolongan untuk keluar dari kenangan neraka dalam neraka, sungguh mengerikan.

"Umh aku terima." Kemudian Naruto pun mencoba satu persatu bidak Evil Pieces dan berhenti ketika bidak Queen yang cocok untuk Liecia. Naruto mengangguk senang. Sekarang dia hanya berpikir bagaimana mengendalikan kekuatan Leicia terlampau mengerikan. Dirinya tidak bisa mengingat jika Leicia lepas kendali dia tidak bisa menyadarkan Leicia dengan kekuatannya saat ini.

 _'Makan ini Sairaorg! Aku mendapatkan jekpot!'_ Naruto berseru dalam hati senang. Ia mulai menceritakan sejarah para iblis dari mulai **Great War** , **Civilian War** hingga perubahan bagi bangsa iblis yang sekarang. Sesekali Leicia mengangguk mengerti, bertanya dan di jawab oleh Naruto. Leicia juga menceritakan masa lalunya, Ayah Leicia adalah manusia sedangkan ibunya merupakan seorang iblis yang Leicia sendiri tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok ibu itu.

Cerita singkat lagi, ketika Leicia berusia 3 tahun. Rumahnya berada di dunia manusia mendapatkan serangan dari orang asing membuat ibu dan ayah nya tewas dalam penyerangan. Ia di bawa ke tempat ini yang dulunya masih berupa hutan lebat namun dengan tanah yang tandus.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu. Salah satu dari tokoh penting dalam kematian ayah dan ibunya datang setelah beberapa tahun Leicia tidak melihatnya. Ada amarah namun Leicia pendam itu mengingat ia tidak bisa apa apa. Orang itu membawa Leicia ke salah satu ruangan bernuansa putih bernama Laboratorium berisikan alat alat canggih namun mengerikan.

Ia di suntik dengan puluhan jarum setiap harinya. Baik fisik maupun batinya benar benar tersiksa. Rasa sakit yang ia derita selama ini membuatnya takut dengan orang luar yang dia anggap jahat, tidak baik. Itu di lakukan berulang kali hingga suatu hari ia di keluarkan dari Laboratorium dan di paksa untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Orang orang itu memasukan Leicia ke sebuah tabung bening berukuran besar yang mana tabung itu terhubung oleh beberapa kabel perangkat keras lainya. Saat itulah, awal mula kenapa hutan ini membeku selamanya. Tak ada satupun elemen api mampu melelahkan es ini seakan kekuatan es Leicia kekuatan yang absord.

Ada perubahan sedikit dari ekspresi wajah Naruto setelah mendengar cerita lengkap Leicia. Memang dia tidak tahu siapa orang yang bertanggung jawab di balik kesengsaraan Leicia untuk beberapa tahun ini, namun poin penting yang Naruto dapatkan adalah. Penderitaan masa kecil di pandang sebagai Monster berekor tidak bisa di bandingkan oleh penderitaan seorang anak berusaha di rubah menjadi robot pembunuh tanpa perasaan.

Saat itu lah hati Naruto kembali terhenyung. Ia berjanji akan melindungi apa yang di anggap berharga tidak peduli apapun resikonya. Dan untuk membuat Leicia kuat, setidaknya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, Naruto harus melepaskan Leicia kepada orang itu. Naruto mengangguk mantap, ia yakin. Leicia di bawah bimbingannya mampu menjadi seorang _Queen_ yang kuat.

Untuk dirinya. Mungkin ia akan kembali berlatih untuk mengambil apa yang dia punya sedikit demi sedikit. Memang itu membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun, tapi ia adalah iblis. Makhluk yang hidup hingga akhir zaman, ia tak perlu khawatir untuk waktu yang di perlukan melatih seluruh kekuatannya hingga seperti dulu.

Naruto kembali berpikir. Di sini banyak orang orang kuat bahkan mungkin saja melebihi dirinya. Ia akan berlatih di luar Mansion. Jika terus seperti ini, ia tidak akan berkembang dengan waktu yang singkat. Sungguh, kekuatannya saat ini untuk melawan seorang High Devil atau dalam sistem ninja seorang Jounin akan kualahan atau mungkin kalah. Tentu saja ini tidak bisa di biarkan.

Baru beberapa saat Naruto menghentikan penjelasannya. Ia harus di buat mematung dengan keringat dingin mengalir di seluruh pelipisnya. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, lingkaran sihir tentu sangat Naruto kenali muncul dalam kobaran api. Leicia melihat Naruto mulai panik hanya menekuk alisnya bingung, ia melihat sihir Teleportasi itu, ia tidak takut karena sihir Teleportasi yang baru saja keluar sama persis seperti milik Naruto. Ia mengira keluarga Naruto mencari anak yang hampir memasuki masa remaja sekarang menjadi King nya ini.

Seperkian detik berlalu. Setelah kobaran api mereda dengan masuk kembali ke dalam tanah. Barulah sesosok pria seperti Naruto versi dewasa muncul memandang Naruto dengan kesal. Melihat sosok yang biasa dia panggil Onii-sama tampak tak biasa, dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto berlari acak tak lupa menggenggam tangan Leicia untuk ikut berlari.

"Lari Leicia lari!" Leicia yang bingung, hanya ikut berlari dengan keadaan pasrah, padahal tubuhnya melemah setelah bidak Queen memasuki tubuhnya. "E-ehh kenapa?" Naruto menggeleng cepat, ia melirik Leicia sejenak seolah olah mengatakan _'Tanyakan nanti saja, ini bukan waktu yang cocok!'_

"KEMARI KAU ADIK _BEGO!_ " Itu Ruval! Ia benar benar kesal dengan tingkah Naruto yang seenaknya. Kenapa ia bisa di sini? Tadi pagi, tepat jam sarapan. Seluruh penghuni Mansion di buat panik ketika anak kedua dari lord Phenex tidak ada di kamarnya bahkan setelah di cari ke seluruh wilayah Mansion. Titik terang baru saja di temukan ketika salah satu penjaga wilayah Phenex melaporkan ia melihat seorang anak kecil seperti Naruto keluar dari tembok pagar belakang Mansion Phenex dengan cara melompatinya.

Karena hal inilah. Seorang Ruval mendapatkan sebuah siksaan batin yang luar biasa.

Naruto masih berlari di buat heran saat ia melihat kening kakaknya merah dan menonjol keluar. Karena fokus menoleh ke belakang, tanpa di sadari Naruto maupun Leicia, Ruval sudah berada di di depan Naruto membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ketika Ruval mendorong kening Naruto menggunakan kedua jari kanannya, tapi tidak untuk Leicia masih berdiri menatap Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Aduh! Apa ini baka Aniki!" Ia mengusap jidatnya pelan. Ruval menghela nafas, lalu menatap Naruto. "Kau yang apa apaan baka! Apa maksudmu keluar dari Mansion diam diam? Kau membuat amarah seekor _Gorilla_ tahu, ya ampun!"

Naruto akhirnya mengerti kenapa jidat kakaknya ini bisa merah. Naruto mulai berdiri, ia menatap Ruval dengan tatapan kasihan. "Pantas saja keningmu _benjol_ Onii-sama. Aku jadi merasa kasihan." Mengenai siapa Gorilla itu merupakan kelemahan bagi Ruval dan ketakutan terbesar untuk Naruto. Membayangkan Gorilla itu marah, cukup membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin dan memilih untuk menjauh.

"Ini sebagian salahmu juga _goblok!_ Kau tahu dia sangat posesif dengan mu, bahkan aku dia campakkan jika dekat dekat denganmu!" Ruval memasang wajah terpuruk. "Alasanmu kok kasihan ya Onii-sama." Ejek Naruto membuat Ruval kembali mendorong kening Naruto, itu tidak sakit.

"Untuk menghindari amukannya, kau harus segera pulang, Naruto. Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama juga panik kau menghilang, dan siapa gadis cantik di belakangmu itu?" Karena Rival terlalu fokus dengan Naruto hingga ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Leicia. Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Dia _Queen_ ku, Onii-sama. Dan berhentilah memandanginya dengan tatapan menyeramkan itu, kau sudah mempunyai istri ingat?." Ucap Naruto asal.

"Kau pikir aku pedofil?" Kata Ruval tidak terima. Sungguh, adiknya ini memiliki bakat untuk membuat orang lain kesal terhadapnya. Jika ini bisa mendarah daging, Ruval khawatir adiknya bisa memiliki masalah merepotkan di luar sana.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya bersamaan. "Siapa tahu kan!"

"Cukup Naruto! Sekarang pulang dan bersiap siaplah untuk kemungkinan terburuk!" Ujar Ruval tersenyum misterius. Naruto membeku, sungguh. Demi apapun di dunia ini, Kakak iparnya merupakan satu dari banyaknya orang paling akhir yang ingin Naruto temui.

"K-Kau tidak membantuku?" Ruval mengerikan bahunya mendapatkan tatapan Horror dari Naruto. "Kakak macam apa kau ini! Di saat adiknya sedang mendapatkan masalah kau justru menertawainya. Aku akan bilang Onee-sama untuk ganti kakak baru!" Ruval berkeringat jatuh.

Sedangkan Leicia berada di belakang Naruto hanya menatap interaksi kakak beradik itu bingung, lucu, dan canggung. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang. Ia hanya bisa menonton hingga pembicaraan antara mereka berakhir.

"N-Naruto-kun. Kau tidak akan melibatkan ku kan?" Ucap Ruval tersenyum simpul namun menyedihkan. "Melibatkan mu?" Beo Naruto, lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

"Ide yang menarik. Aku terima, kau akan ku libatkan Onii-sama!" Ruval tertunduk dengan aura hitam menyedihkan. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu mengatakan ini, seharusnya dia pergi saja sedari tadi? Yah ia harus mempersiapkan mentalnya setelah pulang nanti.

"Ayo pulang Onii-sama. Kau akan tidur di luar jika lama lama mencari ku. Apalagi Onee-sama selalu berpikir buruk denganmu, kau lama di anggap selingkuh bisa jadi!" Ucap Naruto. Ia menggenggam tangan Leicia sebelum masuk ke dalam lingkaran sihir meninggalkan Ruval sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

"NARUTO-KUN KAU BAIK BAIK SAJA KAN? APA YANG SAKIT, KATAKAN PADA ONEE-SAMA!"

Naruto baru saja pulang harus pasrah ketika dari seorang perempuan dewasa berlari dari lantai dua menuruni tangga dan tanpa basa basi memeluk Naruto erat. Ia meringis, Naruto sudah menebak hal inilah yang akan terjadi. Sungguh, kasih sayang kakak iparnya sudah terlalu menghawatirkan.

Perempuan itu memeriksa mulai dari pipi dan bagian tubuh lain. Sementara Jonathan bersama keluarga hanya menyaksikan interaksi antara kakak ipar dan adik ipar dengan senyum lucu di bibir mereka. Walaupun mereka khawatir dengan menghilangnya Naruto, namun melihat Naruto yang tampak baik baik saja bahkan mereka sempat kaget ketika Naruto mengenalkan bidak pertamanya.

Di mana keberadaan Leicia? Naruto memerintahkan beberapa maid untuk mengganti pakaian Leicia sudah seperti anak jalanan dengan pakaian layak. Tak lama kemudian, dari belakang muncul Ruval yang baru saja pulang.

Melihat kakaknya datang, Naruto tak kuasa menyeringai senang tanpa di sadari siapapun termasuk kakak iparnya sedang memeluk Naruto. "Ano tadi setelah Onii-sama menemukanku, ia terlihat marah dan memukul kepalaku, wajahnya menyeramkan."

Ucap Naruto Inosen dengan bumbu bumbu penyedap terlihat begitu meyakinkan. Mendengar itu, tentu saja Ruval langsung panik. Sungguh, ia melihat istrinya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan seolah olah mengatakan, 'Katakan! Apa benar?'

" _Boongan woi boongan!_ " Ucap Ruval panik menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia memang takut dengan istrinya ini, ya meskipun terkadang istri baru dia persunting beberapa bulan ini akan bersifat lembut dalam beberapa momen.

"Jangan percaya Nee-sama! Dia memang memukulku, lihat keningku ini?" Naruto menunjuk keningnya yang sejak kapan sudah merah. Istri Ruval itu lagi lagi menatap Ruval dengan tatapan membunuh. Sumpah, demi apapun Ruval belum pernah merasakan takut seperti ini.

"Ambil bantal dan selimut. Kau tidur di luar malam ini." Energi kehidupan Ruval langsung terkuras habis mendengarkan itu. Ia mendeath glare Naruto yang masih saja menyeringai mengejek. Ia tertunduk lesu, dalam hatinya, ia berpikir sebenarnya di sini siapa suami Marioline Abaddon ini.

Marioline Abaddon, ia merupakan seorang dari anak bangsawan rendah Abbadon yang sedari dulu Abaddon merupakan pillar kerja sama Phenex. Ruval dan Marioline sudah menjalin ikatan pernikahan sejak 10 tahun yang lalu namun baru di umumkan minggu ini.

Untuk menghindari pro dan kontra antara para Pillar Clan. Mereka harus menyebutkan rahasia mereka mengingat pada saat itu Marioline masih merupakan seorang iblis kelas rendah. Peraturan Mekkai mengatakan jika seorang iblis kelas atas dari salah satu bangsawan Pillar atas tidak di perbolehkan untuk menjalin ikatan dengan seorang iblis rendah seperti Marioline.

Bertahun tahun dalam pelatihan, barulah Marioline secara resmi menjadi seorang Ultimate Devil dan resmi menjadi bagian keluarga Phenex.

"Onee-sama. Aku ingin meminta izin untuk pergi keluar sebentar." Bukan bermaksud apa, tapi mengingat Marioline begitu overprotektif kepadanya, apalagi dengan Naruto menghilang tadi membuat Marioline sangat khawatir.

"Kau mau pergi kemana lagi? Kau baru saja pulang, tidak boleh. Kau tidak boleh keluar hari ini!" Naruto tertunduk dengan senyum kecut sebal, ia sudah menduga ini. Ya mendapatkan kasih sayang selama ia berada di sini memang bagus, di usianya yang sekarang ini untuk kehidupan Naruto sebelumnya tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan kasih sayang dan ia mensyukurinya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau mau pergi kemana, Naru-kun?" Lady Phenex menanyakan itu untuk mengetahui tujuan putranya. Ia tidak ingin putranya pergi seenaknya tanpa ada yang mengawasi. Keberadaan Marioline memang banyak membantu menjaga Naruto, tapi ia tidak pernah memprediksi akan serumit ini.

"Ke rumah bibi Venelana, Okaa-sama. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Sirzechs-sama." Tujuan Naruto berhubungan dengan ratu nya. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk ratunya. Ia berpikir, mungkin jika 3 atau 5 tahun Leicia berada di pelatihan Grayfia, dengan itu Leicia dapat mengendalikan kekuatan terlampau besar ini tanpa harus lepas kendali.

"Oh kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi." Layla memberikan izin, ia tidak ingin Naruto tertekan jika secara terus menerus terkurung di dalam Mansion tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya senang. Walau begitu, tampaknya Marioline berusaha menentang keputusan Layla karena menurut Marioline, Naruto harus berada di Mansion untuk keselamatannya sendiri. Tampaknya, istri dari Rival ini memiliki kelainan tak berbeda jauh dari Serafall.

"Tapi Okaa-sama—"

"Um, begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kau yang menjaga Naruto selama ia di Mansion Gremory, bagaimana?" Tampaknya ini lebih bijak. Marioline dengan semangat mengangguk menyetujui, tapi bagi Naruto. Kakak ipar yang sudah Naruto cap sebagai _'pembawa kutukan'_ akan mengganggunya di sana. _'Haaaa menyebalkan.'_ Naruto membuang muka jutek.

... _Bersambung_...

 _ **Game, Game, Game dan Game huaahaha Gomen Gomen, beberapa bulan ini saya benar benar memiliki candu tersendiri dengan dunia Game mulai dari Mobile, PC ataupun Game Konsol hingga dengan berat hati mengatakan Hiatus sibuk karena Game. Sumpah, tapi abaikan itu, kemarin PC ku mengalami kerusakan dengan Keyboard nya hingga dengan terpaksa saya kembali menulis dengan Handphone lagi huhu~**_

 _ **Karena kesibukanku bermain GTA V (sebenarnya sih buang buang waktu) jadi kegiatanku menulis agak macet macet, itu juga faktor kemalasan sih. Saya baru bisa update setelah mendapatkan kembali akses internet saya, di kampung, sinyal susah sumpah, boro boro bisa main game, handphone saja nganggur, ini bukan alasan, tapi bercerita betapa menyedihkannya akses internet di desa :v**_

 _ **Oke kembali ke pembahasan. Untuk rupa dan bentuk atau perawakan Leicia, bisa bayangkan Suigintou dari Anime Rozen Maiden. Untuk kekuatannya alami elemen Es seperti Grayfia, saya juga ngide membuat Leicia menjadi adik angkat Grayfia dan memulai latihan dengan Grayfia di saat Naruto melatih seluruh kekuatan dari awal lagi.**_

 _ **Peerage Naruto bukan dari Peerage Riser ok. Cukup jelas, mengenai ini. Sudah ada beberapa list dari Knight, Bishop, Rook, atau Pion di buku catatan saya. Peerage dari Anime DxD sendiri hanya dua, Bishop Kuroka dan Knight tutttttt (sensor) :v, Chara yang satu ini akan menjadi jalan untuk konflik beberapa bulan sebelum Cannon DxD, dengan kata lain seluruh peerage Naruto sudah lengkap.**_

 _ **Bukan berarti Kuroka adalah peerage Naruto paling akhir. Justru Kuroka merupakan bidak Naruto kedua setelah Leicia namun dengan beberapa alasan akhirnya Naruto memasang bidak Bishop terakhir di Kuroka. Ok cukup kan?**_

 _ **Untuk tokoh Antagonis. Saya tidak menambahkan apapun, seluruhnya dari LN DxD sendiri. Kemampuan berpikir saya untuk menambahkan Chara masih sangat rendah, saya tidak menginginkan cerita ini kembali hancur seperti sebelumnya.**_

 _ **Pairing bisa Harem atau Single. Menyesuaikan alur. Arc Riser akan sedikit ada perubahan alur mengingat Rias sendiri OOC dan Naru sendiri tidak menginginkan sebuah ikatan pertunangan tanpa cinta.**_

 _ **Sisi lain Leicia, berdasarkan Anime Rosario + Vampire. Namun Leicia lebih suka memanggil sisi lainya sebagai Onee-sama.**_

 _ **Chapter depan adalah awal dari pelatihan Leicia di bawah bimbingan Grayfia dan beberapa persiapan menuju arc satu walaupun cuman beberapa chapter tapi ini cukup untuk kemunculan peerage kedua Naruto, yaitu Kuroka.**_

 _ **Saya rasa itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan. Jika ada kekurangan, mohon berikan kritikan kalian para Senpai :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Uzumaki Naruto Phenex**

 **Warning** : Kesalahan di mana mana

 **Pairing** : Hanya alur yang menentukannya

 **Rated** : M

 **Summary** : Ini kehidupan yang begitu rumit sampai menemui titik yang mana, tak ada satu pun rumus untuk memecahkannya menjadi n. Kehidupan, kematian, hanya kata yang tidak terlalu di ambil pusing olehnya, semua begitu hambar dan pasti, tidak menyenangkan.

 **Opening Theme Song : Re I Am by Midnight Sun**

Chapter 4

"Permisi Venelana - sama. Apakah Lucifer - sama ada? Kami datang untuk menemuinya." Naruto memberikan senyum dengan menundukkan tubuhnya. Marioline berdiri di belakang Naruto juga mengembangkan senyum formal. Ibarat pertemuan antara dua Pillar besar.

Venelana selaku Lady dari pillar Gremory sebenarnya terkejut oleh kedatangan Naruto secara mendadak. "Ara Naruto - Kun. Hentikan nada formal mu itu, aku tidak menyukainya. Panggil aku Haha - ue." Nada bicara Venelana mungkin terkesan biasa. Namun dari segi manapun memiliki arti lain.

"Ngg.. bukankah ini terlalu jauh." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya canggung. _'Dia memaksaku?!'_ Naruto membatin nesu. Venelana tidak berbeda dari Lady Pillar lainya yang memiliki sifat tidak mau kalah.

"Terlalu jauh? menurut ku tidak. Apalagi kamu adalah calon mertua kami, ya kan Anata?" Zeoticus mengangguk dan membalas dengan senyuman maklum. "Benar. Lagipula aneh jika kau memanggil kami selayaknya majikan mu." Zeoticus berkompromi. Naruto padahal belum mengatakan setuju untuk menikahi Rias ketika usianya 17 tahun nanti. Hoi! dia masih ingin bersenang senang di masa muda tahu.

"Ahaha! arigatou. Zeoticus - sama. Tapi mengingat sekarang masih dalam masa masa perdekatan. Saya rasa kurang pas dengan keadaan." Naruto tertawa renyah. Setiap kata yang keluar harus ia jaga. Meskipun kedua orang memiliki usia tak jauh dari orang tuanya sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai anak (menantu) mereka, Naruto masih memikirkan cara untuk membatalkan pertunangan dan tidak melukai hati Pillar Gremory.

"Bandel! apa semua keturunan Phenex selalu seperti itu?" Venelana tertawa lucu. Mereka mengabaikan kedua wanita menatap malu. Mereka masih canggung dengan keadaan. Naruto pun menyadari perilaku aneh Queen dan kakak iparnya.

"Dan kau juga Marioline. Masih mengikuti Naruto - kun kemana mana he? sifat mu tidak jauh berbeda dari Sirzechs tahu." Marioline menatap Lady Gremory cemberut. Meskipun usianya sudah 50 tahun namun dengan penampilan bak gadis 17 tahun. Tapi sifat kekanak-kanakan Marioline tak berbeda jauh dari Iblis menyandang gelar Leviathan saat ini.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Tante Tante menculik adik kecilku." Venelana tertawa kecil begitupula dengan Zeoticus. Kedatangan anak anak keluarga Phenex membuat pagi mereka semakin berwarna. Apalagi bagi Venelana sudah mengenal Marioline sejak istri dari Ruval itu masih berada di keluarga Abaddon bertahun tahun yang lalu.

Naruto menatap kakaknya cemberut. "Boleh aku menganggap Onee - sama pendiam?" Naruto berkata dengan nada lirih. Namun tidak cukup lirih untuk tidak di dengar oleh telinga iblis Marioline. "Aku mendengarkan sesuatu dari mulutmu, Naru - chan!" Mata Marioline mengkilat tajam.

Karena tidak ingin berurusan dengan makhluk konon katanya jika tidak memeluk Naruto minimal satu kali dalam seminggu, maka demam akan menyerang Marioline saat itu. "Ngg! Aku berkata bukankah sebaiknya kita segera menemui Lucifer - sama. Ya itu." Naruto tersenyum canggung. ' _Iblis Autis.'_

"Masih suka berdebat eh? Kalian sama sekali tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu ya." Venelana masih ingat bagaimana pertama kali Naruto di perkenalkan oleh keluarga Phenex dengan Marioline. Apa yang terjadi? hampir seluruh waktu makan siang di penuhi oleh pertengkaran Naruto dengan Marioline yang seenak jidat memeluk dan mencium Naruto membuatnya harus menahan malu di depan Pillar Gremory waktu itu.

"Hehe begitulah. Ngomong ngomong Venelana - sama, dia adalah bidak pertama dalam kerajaan Peerage baru saja ku bangun. Meskipun aku kalah dari Rias ketika mencari anggota Peerage ku" Naruto memperkenalkan Leicia. Venelana tersenyum ramah, saat ini kedua pasangan Gremory itu sedang duduk di ruang keluarga dengan Zeoticus sedang membaca koran pagi buatan Iblis.

"L-L-Lecia Lucifuge. Yorushiku." Tik. Seakan waktu telah berhenti berputar. Kegiatan suami istri itu mendadak tertahan setelah Leicia memperkenalkan namanya. Lucifuge katanya?

"Kau seorang Lucifuge?" Zeoticus menatap Leicia masih gugup dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Bahkan Venelana merasakan apa yang di rasakan suaminya ketika mendengar marga dari gadis kecil ini. Lucifuge?! Oh hell mereka seharusnya tahu saat ini hanya Grayfia satu satunya iblis penyandang gelar Lucifuge.

"Anata! nada bicaramu membuatnya takut!" Venelana memprotes. Dia tahu suaminya terkejut, tapi tidak harus mengeluarkan nada hingga membuat Leicia bergetar ketakutan. Ya Naruto sendiri memaklumi itu, dia pertama kali menemukan Leicia juga sama terkejutnya.

Zeoticus berdehem. Jika benar anak ini seorang Lucifuge, pasti ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan Naruto ingin menemui Sirzech secara langsung atau mungkin Grayfia. "Ah maaf. Margamu sungguh mengejutkan kami. Kau tahukan Lucifuge saat ini bisa di katakan sudah punah." Zeoticus tidak menyangkal apapun.

"Sebab itulah saya ingin menemui Lucifer - sama dan Grayfia Onee - sama. Saya ingin membicarakan mengenai ini." Zeoticus tanpa Naruto memberitahu pun sudah tahu dengan tujuan calon menantunya. Naruto menatap kakaknya. "Kau mau ikut tidak, Onee - sama?"

"Aku akan di sini, Naru - chan. Sepertinya kegiatan kalian akan membosankan." Marioline memasang wajah bosan. Naruto menghela nafas lega, yah syukurlah Marioline bisa menjaga sindrom akutnya di depan keluarga Gremory. "Kalau begitu, Permisi."

Line Break.

' _Sepertinya aku salah ruangan. Apaan sih ini Maou gak ada harga dirinya sama sekali.'_ Naruto sweatdrobe. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja ia ingin membuka mengetok pintu, suara dingin Grayfia sudah Naruto tangkap terlebih dahulu menyuruh Sirzechs untuk cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan menandatangi ratusan dokumen yang tidak ada habisnya. Dengan suara memelas, Sirzechs ingin beristirahat sejenak dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang lelah akibat lembur oleh kertas tidak ada habisnya ini.

"Naruto - Kun?"

"Aa-... Biarkan saja mereka. Anggap saja kejadian di ruangan ini tidak pernah terjadi." Naruto langsung memberikan jawaban atas panggilan Leicia mendengar pertikaian di ruangan Maou ini. 'Aku menyesal menganggap Maou adalah pekerjaan keren.'

 **Criet!**

Naruto tanpa mengetok langsung membuka pintu ruangan. Lagipula mau di ketokpun percuma pada akhirnya Naruto di persilahkan untuk masuk. Langsung buka saja kan mudah. Kira kira inilah pikiran si Phenex selalu berpikir simple. Lagipula Sirzechs sedang tidak terlalu di sibukkan dengan pekerjaan seorang Malu terkenal (lumayan) banyak.

 _'Naruto - Kun. Kau pahlawanku!'_ Sirzechs mendesah lega. Suami istri yang berstatus sebagai King dan Queen langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke pintu sudah sedikit terbuka. Grayfia mengerutkan dahi bingung. Bingung dengan kedatangan Naruto secara mendadak.

"Mmm.. maaf menggangu waktu anda, Sirzechs - sama. Saya datang untuk meminta sesuatu secara personal kepada anda." Sirzechs membalas dengan nada sama sekali tidak keberatan. "Ah Naruto - Kun. Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu dan katakan apa saja keinginanmu, selama aku bisa mengabulkannya."

"Sebelumnya, maaf kalau benar benar ini mengganggu Sirzechs - sama ataupun Grayfia Onee - sama. Permintaanku adalah meminta Grayfia Onee - sama untuk melatih Queen ku dalam menggunakan elemen Es - nya." Ujar Naruto. Inilah keputusannya, dia yakin Leicia dalam beberapa tahun dalam bimbingan The Strongers Queen Underword bisa menjadi Queen yang baik.

"Eh kenapa bisa begitu Naruto - Kun? bukan kami bermaksud menolak permintaan mu, tapi unsur sihir Elemen es bisa dengan Elemen es Lucifuge jauh berbeda." Balas Sirzechs, Grayfia mengangguk membenarkan. Tapi Naruto justru tersenyum sumringah mendengar itu, ini akan hebat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Queen ku memliki setengah darah Lucifuge dalam tubuhnya. Walaupun dia setengah iblis dan manusia." Jelas Naruto membuat kedua iblis Overpower itu saling berhadapan tidak yakin. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu dia seorang Lucifuge? Rambut silver gelap selayaknya Lucifuge oke lah, tapi kita harus mengetesnya terlebih dahulu menggunakan tes DNA."

"Karena aku mempercayainya. Tapi jika itu yang di butuhkan baiklah." Naruto tersenyum lalu berbalik menghadap Leicia menatapnya bingung. "Aww.. untuk apa itu?" Ujar jengkel Leicia ketika dengan seenak udel Naruto menarik satu helai poni - nya. Naruto tersenyum watados.

"Hehe Gomen Leicia. Kami membutuhkan ini untuk mengetesmu apakah kau seorang Lucifuge atau bukan." Jelas Naruto. Dia mengambil sebuah kain putih bersih dari balik sakunya yang dia bawa jaga jaga jika hal ini memang di perlukan.

"Hm baguslah, Naruto - Kun. Dengan ini kita akan mengetahui apakah dia seorang Lucifuge atau bukan. Aku akan menghubungi Ajuka untuk mengetes DNA - nya. Kau bisa datang ke lab Ajuka besok pagi." Naruto mengangguk dan pergi membawa Leicia yang sedang di landa kebingungan.

Skip Time.

"Hisahiburi sahabat laki laki ku." Beberapa jam setelah Naruto kembali dari Gremory Mansion, duduk dengan secangkir teh hangat di temani sang adik tercinta Ravel membuat siang itu lebih indah di banding duduk termenung memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat sakit kepala.

"Huh Valor. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Heran Naruto. Di hadapan mereka berdua saat ini adalah pemuda 2 tahun di atas Naruto, memiliki rambut coklat panjang dan kuat, baju bangsawan berkilauan berbagai assesoris bangsawan di pundak dan dadanya dengan wajah tampan mendukung dari kedua aspek di atas.

Remaja itu tersenyum cerita. Valor Vapula, Naruto mengenal remaja dari bangsawan Vapula itu beberapa bulan sebelum Naruto lulus dari Academy. Naruto yang sedikit menerima perlakukan baik harus menerima Valor sebagai salah satu daftar temannya dari cara pandang Shinobi yang berinkernasi. "Dan halo juga, Ravel-chan."

"Uhhn... Yah." Cara satu satunya bagi Ravel menjawab salam satu satunya calon Hairess dari bangsawan yang memiliki cukup ikatan baik dengan Bangsawan Bael, meskipun perhatian nya tertuju kepada gadis di belakang Valor masih mencoba membuat dirinya menjadi sekecil mungkin seperti dia ingin tidak terlalu mencolok di hadapan dua Phenex muda itu.

Gadis itu, dia adalah sosok gadis cantik yang menarik gairah libido laki laki manapun. Rambut hitam panjang jatuh terurai ke bawah dan iris emas Hazel seperti mata kucing pada umumnya. Namun dari kedua fitur di atas, fitur paling mencolok adalah satu pasang telinga kucing yang terlihat sangat nyambung dengan bando yang sedang dia kenakan, ekor hitam yang terilis dari bawah Kimono merah maron dan ikat kepala cukup terperinci. Kimono menampilkan interior bahu yang cukup terbuka memberikan pandangan cukup menarik di bagian sisi kedua gundukan di dada,

Saat tatapan Naruto ter-arah ke atas, jauh pemandangan indah membuat batin Naruto bertanya tanya, mengapa ada sesuatu yang indah namun tampak kesedihan itu di rasakan mengiris hati. Naruto berdecit pelan memainkan bibir dan gigi nya sehingga menimbulkan suara seperti cicitan tikus, gadis ini memiliki akting dan cara menyembunyikan kesedihan cukup baik.

"Hora Naruto, aku tahu dia sangat indah." Valor mencoba menebak isi dari pandangan Naruto terhadap gadis di belakangnya. "Dia adalah pelayan baru ku, Naruto. Mengonsumsi 2 bidak Bishop." Lalu kemudian dia memberikan isyarat menggunakan kedua jarinya ke balakang untuk gadis itu datang maju ke depan. Tanpa memerlukan beberapa kata, yang dia lakukan adalah mencoba menghilangkan raut kesedihan seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa.

"Seharusnya kau menyapanya, bukan?" Sedikit bentakan kasar kemudian di lanjut dengan dorongan paksa di kepala gadis itu memaksanya untuk membungkuk. Naruto tertegun sesaat namun tidak untuk Ravel merasa kasihan.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Hampir saja Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan Valor. Apa yang di lakukan Valor adalah pertentangan batin dari perlakuan Naruto terhadap satu satunya bidak Peerage yang di milikinya.

"Apa yang di lakukan?" Valor meletakan siku kanannya di pundak Bishopnya. Dia bertanya tanya tentang apa yang baru saja kata kata keluar dari mulut Phenex itu. "Dia hanya lah seorang Pel鈥 tidak maksudku budak keluarga Vapula." Valor memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto bertindak agak berlebihan. "Memang dia hanya pelayan bagi Peerage milikmu, Valor. Tapi bukan berarti kau bebas memperlakukannya seperti itu." Naruto mendesis tidak suka. Kemudian tatapan bagis Naruto melunak ketika menatap Bishop keluarga Vapula yang menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Naruto tersenyum. "Hello, aku Naruto Phenex." Naruto berkenalan dengan sopan seperti berkenalan dengan makhluk berkualitas sama seperti nya.

"Sungguh kehormatan terbesar bagi saya berkenalan dengan anda, Naruto-sama." Namun belom selesai Naruto memberikan kalimat kedua untuk membalas, Valor sudah menarik pergelangan Bishopnya ke belakang.

Valor memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa yang salah denganmu? Hei Naruto bukalah matamu lebar lebar oke? Kita adalah orang besar kamu tau? Pure Devil, seharusnya kau lebih pintar menggunakan budak iblis mu." Naruto membalas. Setelah melihat cara Valor memperlakukan peerage miliknya, kesabarannya benar benar teruji dan rasa jengkel tidak bisa di hindari.

Pure Devil kata dia? Naruto terkekeh menyedihkan dalam hati. Yang iblis hanya fisiknya, batin dan rohaninya adalah manusia. "Aku baik dan terima kasih. Namun Valor, di banding dengan budak, aku lebih suka menyebut peerage ku sebagai Nakama, budak adalah seseorang tidak terhormat, namun siapapun susah masuk ke bawah naungan Phenex adalah seorang terhormat." Naruto tidak memberikan Valor untuk membalas. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku ragu kau hanya mau pamer bidak barumu saja, Valor."

"Itulah yang ingin aku lakukan, Naruto." Valor bertepuk sekali lalu menunjuk bidaknya di belakang menggunakan ibu jari. "Naruto, coba lihat bagaimana dia bekerja? Dia melakukannya dengan baik kau tahu. Mungkin di banding ratu Lucifuge milikmu, dia lebih sederhana di beberapa fitur." Pria itu kemudian melanjutkan sebelum Naruto bisa mengatakan apapun. Valor tersenyum ringan akrab. "Tenang saja, aku tahu maksudmu Naruto. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan pertukaran bidak hari ini, aku tidak ingin melakukan pengadaian, dia adalah barang indah yang cukup berharga bahkan jika melakukan pertukaran dengan sahabat ku."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Barang?" Naruto bertanya tidak percaya dengan apapun kata yang baru saja tercipta enteng dari mulut Valor. Bangsawan Vapula itu pergi melambaikan tangan sebelum Naruto menjawab. "Sampai jumpa, Naruto. Lupakan tentang pembicaraan yang membosankan ini. Kau boleh meminjam nya untuk beberapa jam ke depan, aku ada sedikit kencan 'serius' dengan salah satu anak bangsawan berkasta rendah." Naruto mulai berpikir, jika seperti ini seharusnya Valor tidak men-cap Naruto sebagai teman baik. Kalau begitu...

Tidak lagi. "Ravel. Aku pernah menyuruhmu untuk membuat daftar pertemanan bukan?" Naruto menagih catatan mental kepada Ravel. Itu Naruto lakukan untuk melihat beberapa daftar list teman yang harus di jaga baik baik. Ravel mengangguk. "Aku ada. Tapi untuk apa, Nii-sama?" Ravel memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Perintah itu sekitar permintaan Naruto 3 bulan yang lalu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Iie, tolong coret Valor sebagai daftar list teman di daftar catatan hitam ku, Ravel. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?" Jika sudah begini, maka itulah satu satunya jalan. Teman seperti Valor? Naruto benar benar tidak butuh teman dengan kepribadian bajingan seperti Valor, di hitung dari awal Naruto mengenal Valor, sudah 3 bangsawan kelas rendah dan beberapa gadis malang hancur baik mental ataupun jasmani. Valor memang harus Naruto akui sebagai Bajingan yang beruntung, satu satu nya alasan kenapa Naruto mau berteman karena sikap Valor sebagai Bajingan tidak pernah di tunjukan untuk teman temannya sendiri seperti Naruto.

"Oii tunggu berhenti di sana, Valor Vapula. Apa maksudmu dengan menitipkan pelayanmu kepadaku?" Tanya Naruto, jengkel. Valor menangkap itu dengan baik, dia pun menghela nafas. "Oke oke kamu kesal dan aku tahu. Maafkan aku dengan sikap ku barusan, Naruto. Seharusnya aku tidak membicarakan Kuroka seperti itu." Dan dari situ Naruto bisa menebak bidak pertama Valor bernama Kuroka.

"Jangan berpikir ingin menghancurkan satu keluarga lagi, Valor. Kau sakit." Naruto memberikan gestur tubuh yang tidak suka. Naruto tahu siapa Valor dan latar belakang keluarga Vapula yang setara dengan keluarga Phenex dan Gremory apalagi kerabat dengan Vapula dari keluarga Bael mempengaruhi derajat keluarga itu. Tapi menghancurkan mental satu keluarga kelas rendah merupakan tindakan paling di benci oleh Naruto dari temannya itu.

Valor terkekeh dalam diam. "Jangan terlalu berpikir dangkal, Naruto. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa keluarga bangsawan rendah tidak pantas atau tidak sama sekali menjadi bagian di antara keluarga kelas atas seperti kita." Dia kemudian berhenti di hadapan Naruto memegang tangannya untuk menghentikannya. "Sebagai balasan. Aku rasa kau memang membutuhkannya, kawan. Kau ingin mengajari bagaimana seorang budak harus patuh kepada sang Tuan, bukan begitu?" Valor lalu berjalan ke arah Kuroka, meraihnya dengan tangannya dan mendorongnya ke Naruto.

"Di sana. Kau menginginkannya bukan?" Valor tersenyum tipis, ramah melihat Naruto dengan reflek bagus menangkan Kuroka. "Aku bisa meminjamkan Kuroka beberapa jam ke depan. Ingat hanya beberapa jam, kau bisa melakukan apa saja dengannya, Kawanku. Tapi ingatlah barang langka ini adalah miliki ku." Dia, Valor berpaling ke arah Ravel kemudian dengan cepat berjalan keluar dari ruang sebelum Naruto bisa melakukan protes.

"Brengsek!" Ravel berani bersumpah dalam hal terakhir yang dia dengar dari kakaknya sebelum pintu di tutup.

"Aku merasa ada yang salah dengan Anak itu." Naruto bertanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan tidak membiarkan Ravel memberikan suaranya untuk memberikan pendapatnya sendiri.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu ... nyaa~" Kuroka menjawab walaupun posisi masih di pelukan samping Naruto.

Naruto memegang kepalanya, kemudian melepaskan pelukan singkat itu. "Aku tidak bisa bertanya bagaimana aku bisa berteman dengan iblis seperti Valor." Naruto bersuara, menyeberangkan tangannya di dada. Naruto menghela nafas sangat pelan. "Ku rasa memang waktu itu aku benar benar membutuhkan teman selain Sairaorg ataupun Rias." Semakin Naruto belajar tentang berteman, semakin buruk juga masa lalu Naruto sebagai anak bangsawan Phenex. No Life atau bahkan Hikikomori merupakan pernyataan yang merugikan.

Kuroka tersenyum singkat. "Tapi anda tidak pegitu buruk mengingat betapa susahnya anda mencari teman dari apa yang saya dengar dari Valor-sama." Kuroka memiringkan wajahnya ke samping. Gadis itu tertawa halus. "Kecuali jika Valor-sama mengatakan anda berpura pura berteman untuk merayu banyak gadis menjadi Harem anda."

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Kamu tau kan bagaimana pesonaku? Aku tidak mungkin mencari teman hanya untuk membuat mereka terkesan." Ucapan Naruto membuat Kuroka tersenyum simpul. Naruto adalah Shinobi, dalam hal seperti ini memainkan akting yang mana kemampuan khusus sebagai seorang Shinobi di keluarkan dan Naruto enggak begitu buruk.

Jujur. Meskipun baru beberapa menit bertemu dengan Naruto. Tapi bagaimana Kuroko bereaksi, dia sangat nyaman. Meskipun ya Kuroka akui Valor memiliki struktur wajah lebih menjanjikan dari Phenex muda ini.

"Jadi, apa hal yang ingin saya lakukan untuk anda Naruto-sama?" Kuroka bertanya di saat dia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Naruto melirik Ravel sesaat memberikan kode mata, Ravel mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan. "Semoga anda tidak keberatan mengobrol sesaat dengan iblis kelas rendahan seperti saya."

"Iie itu tidak baik untuk di bicarakan Kuroka. Kau bisa memulai dengan menjelaskan dirimu terlebih dahulu dengan duduk atau kau perlu secangkir teh hangat untuk itu?" Naruto kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula, dia memberikan sinyal bagi Kuroka untuk duduk di sampingnya, tempat duduk Ravel.

Kuroka mengangguk lugu. "Thanks, Naruto-sama." Duduk dan mengahadapi Naruto, Kuroka tersenyum kecil. "Anda bisa percaya bahwa saya tidak menampar wajah anda atau apapun." Keduanya tertawa akrab. Sedikit pujian kemudian terlontar dari bibir pink natural gadis itu. "Sebagai seorang raja anda tampak terlalu bagus memilih Pelayan Peerage anda. Seperti saya, barang yang bernilai rendah." Kecuali jika Naruto mau menunggu Valor meninggal dan mengasuh Kuroka sebagai salah satu dari kerajaan Evil Pieces miliknya. Tapi Naruto tidak sejahat itu dengan mengambil apa yang bukan menjadi hak nya.

Kemudian Kuroka melanjutkan. "Nah seperti yang anda lihat dari telinga saya. Saya adalah Youkai Nekomata, seorang Nekoshou jadinya ... Nyaa~" Kuroka tersenyum bangga lalu memegang telinga kucingnya sendiri. "Saya juga memiliki saudara perempuan, dia adalah satu satunya alasan kenapa saya mau menjadi sekarang. Ibu kami meninggal ketika melahirkan Shirone, jadi saya merawatnya sedari dia bayi." Cerita yang singkat namun Naruto memahami penderitaan Kuroka, gadis ini nyatanya tidak berbeda jauh dari seseorang di Dunia nya dulu, Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto tersenyum kecil (lagi). "Maafkan aku sudah mendengarnya."

Kuroka menggeleng pelan. "Iie. Saya tidak keberatan membagi cerita saya kepada orang (iblis) sebaik dan seramah anda, Naruto-sama." Kuroka mengatakannya dengan senyuman. "Kita miskin, ya dan kami sangat bahagia. Saya berusaha mencoba yang saya bisa untuk menjadi Tou-chan bagi Shirone dan Kaa-chan bagi Shirone di saat kewajiban saya sebagai Nee-chan nya sebagaimana Kaa-chan membesarkan saya setelah Tou-chan meninggalkan kami terlebih dahulu." Kuroka mulai kembali menjelaskan dan Naruto langsung tau. Dia mungkin melakukan banyak sekali hal yang mengerikan di masa lalu hanya untuk membayar makanan di saat Naruto berusaha untuk mencoba agar perutnya selalu terisi. Apalagi bagi Naruto yang bahkan sampai sekarang tidak tahu wujud dan siapa kedua orang tuanya, tapi itu cukup. Naruto sudah mempunyai keluarga sekarang, keluarga yang utuh dengan ayah, ibu, kakak dan adik selalu membuatnya senang. Naruto sudah berusaha dan begitulah, Naruto benar benar melupakan masa lalunya.

"Minggu lalu Shirone sakit dan saya sudah berusaha membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk perawatan medis yang layak. Tapi saya tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar segala pengobatan rumah sakit atau Shirone tidak bisa keluar. Saya pernah berpikir untuk mencuri atau merampok tapi Valor-sama datang..."

"Dia menawarkan dan membantumu dengan mengorbankan harga dirimu untuk pertukaran budak, bukan?" Naruto langsung menyimpulkan tanpa banyak berbicara lebih dari beberapa kalimat basa basi. Ini semakin mencurigakan, Valor bahkan menolak iblis kelas atas sebagai Queen nya Minggu lalu, dia tidak berpenampilan secara acak dan menawarkan bantuan nya ke Kuroka seperti itu.

"Selain itu, Tuanku juga memberikan rumah layak untuk tempat tinggal kami berdua." Kuroka mengangguk kepalanya mantap. "Tuanku berjanji, selama aku melayani nya maka kehidupan Shirone akan terjamin normal, dia bisa pergi bersekolah, bermain dan mencari banyak teman yang dia impikan selama ini lalu tumbuh tanpa mengetahui kakaknya sudah menjual jiwanya dan menjadi iblis hanya untuk uang ... " Kuroka merekah kan senyumannya. "Saya tidak pernah menginginkannya, tapi ini semua demi dia, saya bisa melakukan apapun."

Naruto dengan nyaman meletakan tengah ke bahunya sendiri. "Aku mengerti." Dan tersenyum. Memang seperti yang Naruto bayangkan, seperti Itachi mengorbankan apapun hanya agar adiknya aman dan Shisui yang melindungi Naruto hingga membuatnya kuat, sangat kuat malah. Kakak pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa, Naruto paham bagaimana Shisui dengan kasih sayang yang begitu tulus merawat Naruto bahkan setelah beberapa warga Konoha menghajar Naruto sampai sekarat, Shisui pun selalu ada.

"Adakah sesuatu yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membantumu, Kuroka?"

"Nah kecuali jika anda berhasil meyakinkan Valor-sama untuk sebuah perdagangan, saya meragukannya sungguh..." Gadis Nekomata itu terkikik geli. "Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, ada tidak buruk untuk menjadi seorang raja, saya tidak keberatan melayani raja seperti anda." Kuroka memberikan isyarat seperti kucing yang merayapi Tuannya.

Namun sebelum Naruto sempat mengutarakan pendapat, Kuroka sudah terlebih dahulu mengucapkan sesuatu. "Seperti Tuanku berkata. Saya terlalu berharga untuk sebuah perdagangan iblis. Beberapa hari lalu saya melihat sangat banyak gadis gadis berparas menjanjikan datang untuk menipu Valor-sama yang begitu kuat. Banyak sekali di antara mereka ingin menukarkan saya dengan bidak mereka namun Tuanku menolak dan membuat saya harus berkeliling sepanjang waktu untuk menghindar." Naruto kemudian menaikan sebelah alisnya. Begitu, memang dari kebanyakan Pure Devil hanya ingin Limited Edition mungkin kecuali Naruto, Sairaorg, Rias maupun Sona yang apa adanya. Tapi pertukaran budak merupakan kejadian langka kerap terjadi apalagi dengan banyaknya orang orang itu datang dan mengemis. Se-spesial apa Kuroka ini?

"Haruskah saya merasa senang? Saya sangat populer ... Nyaa~" Bercanda meringankan beban yang selalu di ciptakan Valor untuk nya.

"Baiklah, aku yakin itu, Kuroka." Naruto tersenyum. "Bahkan jika kamu mengatakan seperti itu, aku yakin akan membuat mu merasa sangat bahagia, hei kau tahu seberapa kaya nya keluargaku?" Naruto tidak membual apapun karena itu benar. Wilayah keluarga Phenex di Mekai sangatlah luas, bahkan seluruh dataran Eropa hanya 1/4 dari keseluruhannya. Benar benar kekayaan yang menjunjung tinggi kekuasaan.

"Saya tau dan terima kasih Naruto-sama." Kuroka mengangguk patuh. "Kau tahu, setelah apa yang kau dengar tentangku dari mereka. Apa rekasimu?" Naruto bertanya.

"Ada banyak rumor tentang anda dari apa yang saya ketahui. Anda seorang yang Anti Sosial, memandang rendah apapun yang menurutmu kurang layak, dan arogan." Naruto mengangguk kepalanya. Itu sudah ada di beberapa list tebakan Naruto. "Dan Valor-sama pernah berkata, anda melihat bahwa orang bawah seperti saya dengan sebelah mata..." Kuroka berhenti saat Naruto memberikan sinyal untuk berhenti.

"Tidak lagi, Kuroka. Tidak lagi." Naruto bermonolog kosong. Namun tak berselang lama Kuroka tersenyum kecil. "Saya melihat anda sudah berubah, Naruto-sama dan saya yakin anda tidak pernah melakukan pembohongan public." Lalu gadis itu bertanya untuk kedua kalinya. "Mengapa anda bisa berubah?"

"Apa kau bisa percaya bahwa ini Amnesia?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kuroka tentang hal yang di alami bukan maksud ku yang di perkirakan oleh keluarga Phenex selama ini. Amnesia? Konyol.

"Saya percaya dan itu buruk!" Kejut Kuroko sebelum mulutnya di tutup oleh satu jari Naruto. "Tapi saya berharap anda tidak melupakan kenangan indah masa lalu anda, Naruto-sama."

Menghela nafas. "Kau seperti saudara perempuanku, Kuroka." Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Aku barang bernilai rendah, Naruto-sama."

Naruti membatin peduli. Jika Kuroka membutuhkan pertolongan. Maka Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu dengan segala kekuatannya sendiri. Sudah cukup gadis baik seperti Kuroka hidup dalam penderitaan.

Skip Time

"Hei Oyaji. Kita bertemu lagi setelah satu tahun." Setelah memberikan Leicia ke dalam pelatihan sang ratu terkuat, Naruto kemudian pergi ke sebuah lembah distrik 71 di mana satu satunya distrik haram jika di kunjungi. Gas beracun dan banyaknya cipratan darah bekas perang di masa lalu terlihat begitu indah di mana sebagian orang.

"Ho bocah Phenex kah? ya lama tidak bertemu. Aku sempat berpikir kau sudah sombong tidak mengunjungiku." Sosok itu memiliki perawakan usia 20 tahuanan memiliki rambut ter-urai ke bawah berwarna silver. Cukup tampan untuk seorang yang Naruto pikir gelandangan. Duduk di sebuah batu berjam jam lamanya tanpa di sadari oleh siapapun bahkan untuk iblis kelas Unlimited yang kebetulan melewati distrik itu.

"Boleh aku duduk." Orang itu terkekeh kecil kemudian menepuk bagian kosong dari batu berukuran 3 meter itu. "Thanks." Ucap Naruto tulus kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Naruto sendiri memaklumi bagaimana orang di sampingnya sangat betah hanya menonton bekas bekas perang yang terjadi 100 tahun sebelum waktu sekarang.

"Masih merenungkan sesuatu di masa lalu, Oyaji?" Naruto membuka percakapan. Orang tersebut tersenyum penuh arti. "Tidak juga. Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu, dan kau manusia setengah iblis murni yang berasal dari Dunia lain, aku bertanya kenapa kau di sini?" Naruto memandang dataran tandus di hadapannya tenang. Di sini dia merasa bebas tanpa beban sebagai Pure Devil apalah itu, sungguh dia merindukan kaos oblong dan celana sederhana seperti yang sedang dia kenakan saat ini.

"Aku tidak melihat adanya papan LCD yang tertera tulisan tempat ini sebagai larangan. Aku hanya memikirkan lagi tentang tawaranmu satu tahun yang lalu." Langsung To The Point'. Alasan Naruto kesini adalah ini, melatih dirinya dengan sang Legenda mulai tertelan oleh zaman. Naruto berani mempertaruhkan apapun yang dia miliki, sosok kalem di samping nya ini adalah Superior meskipun ada julukan tak enak hati melekat padanya.

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk memiliki murid, Naruto. Lagipula aku sudah tidak tertarik dengan melatih seseorang." Naruto cemberut. "Makhluk Supranatural berbeda dari manusia tahu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kita ini memiliki tingkat yang berbeda di mana tingkat itu lah yang menjatuhkan kita suatu hari nanti. Btw, kita hidup hingga akhir zaman kan?"

"Mau mendengar cerita dariku?" Naruto mengangguk antusias. Apapun cerita yang keluar dari mulut orang ini adalah rahasia dunia. Naruto benar benar menjadi satu satunya makhluk beruntung bisa mengetahui makhluk superior sebagai makhluk yang wajib di hindari oleh siapapun masih bernafas hingga detik ini.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan cerita yang harus di dengar oleh anak kecil sepertimu, Naruto. Tapi ya sudahlah, lagipula kau lah satu satunya makhluk Supranatural mengetahui keberadaan diriku." Ujarnya kalem. Naruto meletakan kedua tangganya di belakang kepala. "Wow sekali bukan? Aku bertanya, apa kau tidak panas mendengar barang palsu di katakan melebihi kualitas barang asli?"

"Mereka tidak mengetahui apapun mempunyai cara sendiri untuk bahagia. Ingat, orang bodoh akan selalu bahagia dengan kebodohannya." Naruto langsung mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Kau tahu siklus kehidupan? Seperti contohnya ada di sini, jika kau mendengar seseorang mengucapkan ini, Hidup hanya sekali maka nikmatilah, bunuh saja dia Naruto. Kita hidup berhari hari dan mati sekali. Kata orang, tujuan hidup kita adalah mencari jati diri dan jika kau belum menemukan jati dirimu, percayalah ini bukan akhir dari perjalanan hidupmu Naruto. Kau tewas di dunia sebelumnya lalu berakhir di sini berarti perjalananmu masih panjang."

Naruto tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban. "Lalu bagaimana dengan hidupmu? tidak hanya membohongi seluruh makhluk yang bernafas, kau juga membohongi Tuhan mu, Lucifer Oyaji." Bisa di tebak sosok itu adalah satu satunya pemilik darah Lucifer murni, Lucifer pertama. Ada banyak sekali rumor yang beredar dan Naruto benar benar tidak percaya dengan gosip murahan yang bersampul buku dongeng anak anak.

Lucifer itu sosok yang arogan, tidak mengenal ampun, berwujud monster kelalawar dengan tanduk merah menyerupai banteng dan ekor naga. Tapi Lucifer versi Naruto, dia sosok pria normal yang matang, bahkan di lihat dari segi fisik, tidak ada perubahan yang mencolok di banding Maou sekarang sudah cukup tua.

Naruto tau banyak dari beberapa golongan mengatakan kekuatan Sirzechs mampu melampaui pendahulunya meskipun kakek gila Rezevim sudah di kalahkan satu abad yang lalu.

Lucifer merupakan salah satu malaikat paling di cintai Kami-sama bahkan sebelum Michael dan Gabriel atau bahkan 2 Seraph lain di ciptakan. Sistem kekuatan Fraksi Injil di ukur dari seberapa pasang sayap mereka. Di banding Michael yang menduduki tahta pengganti Kami-sama sekarang, kekuatan sosok yang biasa Naruto panggil akrab sebagai Oyaji ini jauh berkali kali lipat.

12 Pasang Sayap yang mana Michael ataupun 3 Seraph lainya hanya memiliki 6 atau 5 pasang saja dan dengan seenak jidatnya mereka mengatakan Sirzechs sudah melampaui pendahulunya? Awal dari kekuatan Demonic Iblis berasal dari Lucifer sendiri, sama seperti asal mula adanya Cakra. Jikapun Lucifer mau, dia bisa sedikit bermain api pada zaman sudah damai seperti sekarang ini.

Yang menciptakan rasa kagum Naruto adalah, pembohongan Public sepanjang sejarah. Naruto tidak kuasa terkekeh geli bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti sosok yang menawarkan Naruto berlatih muncul dan Boom! Benar benar kekacauan dunia. Tuhan saja Lucifer kelabuhi, apalagi makhluk Supranatural biasa seperti Iblis dan Da-Tenshi?

Kematian Kami-sama. Agak lucu terdengar bagi Naruto, namun mengingat Naruto saja bisa di lahirkan kembali kenapa tidak?

"Aku menyayangi ayah melebihi apapun, Naruto. Sejak awal pertempuran terjadi, bentrok memang tidak bisa di hindari bahkan setelah Ayah sendiri turun tangan. Aku tahu firasat tentang hari terakhir ayah membimbing kami sudah mampu ku rasakan. Setidaknya jika ayah memang berniat pergi, aku akan menemaninya meskipun dalam jalur yang berbeda." Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Lucifer pertama, Naruto tahu itu adalah kata kata yang terlalu jujur.

"Jujur ya Oyaji. Aku merasa tidak enak harus mendengar cerita ini darimu. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku satu satunya tempat untuk mu mengutarakan isi hati." Ucap Naruto tersenyum lima jari. Dari sudut mulut Lucifer tercipta lekungan indah bernama senyuman dari mantan Putra Venus menandakan secara berlahan kepercayaan Putra bintang fajar telah Naruto pegang.

"Arigatou, Naruto."

"Tidak masalah untukmu, Oyaji. Ngomong ngomong, setelah sedikit mengetahui masa lalumu tadi, aku sedikit tidak tertarik mendengar cerita dongeng darimu, Oyaji. Tapi bagaimana dengan tawaran mu 1 tahun yang lalu, aku menerima nya sekarang." Ujar Naruto antusias membuat Lucifer terkekeh pelan dengan tingkah laku terlalu kekanak-kanakan dari Naruto. Raja iblis itu mengacak pelan rambut pirang Naruto tanpa mendengar teriakan protes dari sang empu.

"Baiklah ayo."

...Bersambung...

 _ **Catatan kecil. Ada perubahan yang mencolok dari cerita Canon yang seharusnya. Naruto belum pernah bertemu dengan orang tuanya dan Lucifer masih hidup. Jika di katakan cukup aneh, memang. Namun percaya atau tidak aku sudah menyiapkan Lucifer di satu peran penting di akhir Ending nanti.**_

 _ **OOC Chara, Lucifer versiku jauh dari pandangan sejarah. Sebenarnya aku cukup bimbang dengan keputusanku ini, maksudnya kesendirian terhadap masing masing kepercayaan sangat lembek. Aku jadi sedikit agak ngeri kalau mengubah kepercayaan terhadap Lucifer dalam kitab Bible di ubah begini. Ku pikir enggak lah, lagipula di LN HS DxD pun ada modifikasi dari Author.**_

 _ **Empat tahun sebelum Canon DxD. Memang, mau di katakan alur kecepatan aku gak bisa nolak, apalagi tentang Lucifugeus yang hanya muncul di satu Scane. Chapter selanjutnya adalah Time Skip 4 tahun kemudian tepat beberapa bulan sebelum masuk ke cerita utama. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku rancang untuk kedepannya apalagi merancang cerita bagaimana Kuroka masuk ke dalam kerajaan Evile Pieces akan di ambil bagian di Chapter 5.**_

 _ **Jawab Review.**_

 _ **Peerage Naruto gak semua Cewek, memang beberapa sih tapi gak semua.**_

 _ **Marco, Sabo atau Kuroko? Kalau alur nya pas pasti ku pikirkan lagi, Senpai. Tapi gak janji bakal masuk :v**_

 _ **Wahh aku cukup senang ada yang mau mengkritik kesalahannya ku di Chapter kemarin (+_+) Chapter 4 sudah aku teliti lagi, semoga kesalahan chpater sebelumnya bisa sedikit mengurangi, terima kasih Senpai**_

 _ **Soal kepribadian Leicia lihat saja nanti ketika keluar dari bawah Bimbingan Grayfia-sensei :v**_

 _ **Pertanyaan dari Aibo no Teme. Aku agak lupa jujur kalau gak Rewatch atau baca ulang HS DxD. Tapi yang ku tahu, Kuroka lebih mencolok sama Sihir dari pada seni bela diri, mangkanya ku ambil Kuroka sebagai Bishop.**_

 _ **Wujud Marioline kek gimana? Ya seperti kebanyakan bangsawan Abaddon. Rambut kuning Langsat, mata biru tapi versiku lebih mengarah kepada karakter Mado Akira di anime Tokyo Ghoul Re. Bukan Tokyo Ghoul ya**_


End file.
